Blue Skies
by ForbiddenMemory
Summary: Red eyes watched me from the woods. A growl erupted from my chest and I slid Bella behind me. Orange-red then flashed before me. Victoria. Over 25000 Hits!
1. Preface

**Preface**

**BPOV: **If I ever saw that bitch again I promised myself, I would rip her to shreds. Time after time I still wondered if I deserved to live, but instantly would remember why. I had him. But, how long would I be able to hold on? All I needed, was a chance. A chance, he would give me.

**EPOV: **It was hard to watch what was going on with the love of my life. She had lost two she really cared about, and it just pained her to know that the murderer, still roamed this earth. But I could never let her go chase that danger, at least, not alone. When we fight, we should both fall.


	2. Chapter 1: Never

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, sadly. I do not own these characters either. GRR!**

**Blue Skies**

**Chapter 1: Never**

Sobbing. That's all I could do, sob. My parents, no longer roamed the earth as did I. What made it worse, it was all my fault. They were both in caskets in front of me while I was down on my knees, my forehead against the front edge. Tears fell down my cheeks, and dampened my black skirt. I felt his arms rap around me, and instantly turned into the stone hard chest.

Edward kissed the top of my head and whispered, "It will be alright, Bella." His cold arms were secured around my waist and my cheek rested on his shoulder as I sobbed at the memory.

_I was out with Edward, he had taken me to Port Angles for dinner. My mom had been in town visiting for Graduation the day before. I was having the most spectacular time with Edward, considering her was always dazzling me._

_But when I returned home, the living room was stained with blood and my parents, were on the floor, dead._

"_MOM! DAD!" I screamed, I was at my mom's side holding her. Two small marks were on her neck, she had been sucked by a vampire, and left to bleed._

"_Bella..." Edward muttered, but loud enough I could still hear him. "Bella, come here." He motioned for me to come over, but I regretted that I did._

_A note had been placed on the coffee table, it read..._

_You're next._

_Victoria._

_I just sobbed. "Nothing will happen to you, I won't allow it. I promised." Edward had assured._

He had fulfilled that promise so far. He was constantly watching me, never leaving my side. Charlie's house had been cleaned and sold. I had moved in with the Cullen's and felt bad for Jasper cause my constant depressed mood, made him feel bad too.

"But Edward," I breathed between my sobs, "It's all my fault! If I hadn't come to Forks in the first place, James would have never been killed and my–" He stopped me.

"Isabella Marie Swan you will never talk like that again, you hear me!" He scolded. "If you would have never set foot in Forks, I would have never found the love of my life so I don't want to hear you talk like that again you hear me?" He had turned my around and was gripping my shoulders. I sniffed and nodded then cradled back onto his chest. His cool lips kissed my cheek as I just let the tears roll down my cheek, but I did not cry.

"I love you Edward," I murmured against his stone chest. He brought his hand to my chin and turned my head so I was gazing into those intoxicating topaz eyes of his. Slowly, he brought his lips to mine.

His kiss was soft, but passionate. When he pulled back, he pressed his forehead to mine and whispered, "I love you too Bella." I smiled lightly, so did he.

I turned so that my back was against his chest and the side of my head, rested under his chin. After several minutes, he took his chin off the top on my head and turned my body slightly. "Bella?" He asked.

"Yes?" I asked puzzled. He sat there thinking for a minute then spoke.

"D-did y-you ever once r-regret meet-ting me?" He finally got out, he stuttered as he spoke. I sat there in shock eyebrows raised, mouth opened.

"How can you think something like that?! I love you Edward with all my heart and never once have I or will I regret it!" I spat at him, he relaxed and brought my face inches from his.

"Never?" He questioned.

"Never." I stated, that was the one truth in this world, I would always be sure of.


	3. Chapter 2: Visions

**A/N: Thank you everyone who submitted a review!!! Here is chapter 2, it is written in Edward's point of view!!**

**Chapter 2: Visions**

It pained me so much to see my sweet angel so sad, I couldn't help but think it was my fault. I hated myself for being the monster I was, but I couldn't help myself. I should just leave Bella alone, but I love her, so I can't. She is my life, I need her, and will not leave her again.

We were in my Volvo, going home. I was driving at 120 and my sweet Bella's head was resting against her window and she just stared out at the miles of greenery that zoomed by. We reached the house and I stopped my car in the driveway. I took her hand in mine and she turned to meet my gaze. Her chocolate brown eyes were filled with sorrow and depression. I let go of her hand and in an instant, was at her door. I opened it for her and took her hand to lead her out. When she was out of the car, I kissed her hand gently then wrapped my arm around her waist.

Inside the house, Alice ran up to Bella and I let go of her waist so she could go into Alice's embrace. "Are you ok Bella?" Alice asked. What kind of question is that? Of course she's not her parents just died! But Bella only nodded when Esme was there pulling, Bella into a motherly hug.

"Oh Bella!" she sighed. "I feel so sorry for you!"

Bella smiled lightly, "Thanks Esme." I took my angel back into my arms as I kissed her hair. Emmett, Jasper, and Carlisle were out hunting, mostly so Jasper could get away from Bella's depression.

_You're going to have to comfort her Edward. _I heard Alice think. I only nodded and led Bella up to our room. I laid on the couch and put Bella in front of me, her head against my chest. I pulled her closer to me, never wanting to let go. I kissed her hair and whispered into her ear, "It will be ok Bella, you'll see."

She sat up and started sobbing again. I sat up too and pulled her into a hug. My arms wrapped around her waist and her's, around my neck. She rested her head on my shoulder. "Oh, Edward!" she sobbed.

"Shh," I calmed her, "shh. It'll be alright." I rubbed circles on the small of her back to sooth her and she did relaxed a bit. The sobbing stopped and just went into tears running down her cheeks.

We sat there for what seemed like hours until Bella finally broke the silence. "Edward, am I a bother to you and your family while I am here?"

I stared at her shocked. How could she think that? I love her so much. "Bella how could you even _think_ that?!"

"It seems like while I am here, everyone is all quiet and barely ever talks." she protested. I took her angelic face in my hands and made her chocolate brown eyes meet my gaze.

"Bella," I began, "that is because it is hard for us to see you like this. It pains us to see you hurt because we love you Bella and care about you. We feel so sorry about your loss and we can't bare to see you so hurt." I kissed her forehead and she leaned back onto my chest.

"I love you Edward," she murmured.

I put my lips up to her cheek. My lips brushed her warm skin as I whispered to her, "I love you too Bella, so so much."

Her head turned so that our faces were inches apart. I closed the space between us by pressing my lips to hers lovingly. She wrapped her arms around my neck and I pulled her closer to me. She pulled away after a minute for air and I brought her closer to me. Alice then came bursting through the door.

"I had a vision, and you are going to want to hear it!" she exclaimed.

"What happened Alice?" I asked. My voice alert and serious, something was defiantly wrong.

"The Volturi," she said. "They're coming for Bella, soon." If my heart had the ability to beat, it would have stopped, all over again.

**Did you like it, I hope you did! I will have the next chapter up when I finish it! Sorry it took so long! I would love some reviews too!**


	4. Chapter 3: Arguments with Consequences

**A/N: Those who gave me reviews, thanks so much! Enjoying the story? I hope so cause we got a**_** long **_**way to go!!! Enjoy chapter 3!**

**Chapter 3: Arguments with Consequences **

Alice's words hit me a million times like knives, each time it struck, a cut was left, and this was cutting my heart. _They _were coming for my sweet innocent Bella. I looked down on my angel that was sitting on my lap, but I wished I hadn't. Her chocolate brown eyes were wide with terror and she was trembling in my arms. I took her chin in my hand and lifted her head so she met my gaze. "Bella," I whispered, "it will be ok, I'm not letting anything happen to you, I promise." I kissed her for head and she cracked a slight smile, then nodded. "I know Edward," she assured.

I then turned to Alice. My pixie-like figured sister was staring down at the floor, biting her lip, her thoughts blocked. "Alice," I pressed, her head shot up, "Tell me what you saw." She simply nodded and started to explain.

"It was rather strange really," she started, closing her eyes to picture it again. "It started out in the throne room of the Volturi's home. Aro was standing there with Marcus and Caius, laughing. But I didn't like what he was laughing at. Jane and Felix were holding you back, Edward while Bella," she gulped, "Bella was lying on the floor. Dead."

Immediately, I brought Bella closer to me and her hold on me tightened. They were looking for her, to kill her, because I hadn't kept my promise. I shivered, no. No I wasn't going to think about that. I most defiantly was not taking the one thing away that made Bella special to me, her humanity. My thoughts were erupted though, by Alice.

"Edward, you know what you have to do and you have to do it soon, we don't have that much time!" As much as I hated to admit it, she was right. But that wasn't enough to stop me.

"I can't! No, I won't! I will not change Bella, I can't. I can't damn her to this life, she doesn't deserve it!" I scowled. I hadn't noticed, but I had let go of Bella and stood up. Bella was now coming over and resting an arm on my shoulder.

"Edward," she said. I turned around to see a pleading look in her eyes. "Edward please. You heard what Alice said! They're coming for _me_! Please Edward, I want this, as long as it means eternity with you."

Alice had left inconspicuously, and now me and Bella were just standing there, gazing into each others eyes. "Bella," I sighed, "I can't. I won't! I love you too much to damn to this life. A life of not knowing what it is like to be normal. A life living when your dead!" I took her shoulders in my hands and crouched down so we were eye to eye. "I love you so much Bella, and I can't take away the one thing that makes you special."

She turned around and crossed her arms over her chest. "So you want to watch me get old and die instead of changing me so I could have eternity with you?"

I instantly spun her around and took her in my arms. "Isabella Swan," I said softly but seriously, "I never would be able to watch you die and know that I still walk this earth. I want eternity with you more then anything in the entire world! It's just..." my voice trailed off.

"It's just what Edward?"

"I wouldn't be able to stand the fact that I caused you the pain. That I was the one that took away your precious humanity. I made it so that I would never be able to see your beautiful blush, or your adorable klutziness again. And I'm afraid I will not be able to control myself."

She broke away and took my face in her hands, "Edward, I trust that you will control yourself. I know you only do what is best for me. And now, the best thing for me is for you to change me. I love you so very much, and I want to know that we can be safe from the Volturi, and that I will have forever with you. I want nothing more than that. Let me ask you something Edward, when I am changed will you stop loving me because I am not different and special anymore?"

"Of course not!" I declared, shocked. How could she think that I will stop loving her?

"Then just change me already! I still will be the same person Edward! I will just have what I always wanted, you." At her last words, I couldn't help but smile. I pulled her into me again and kissed her hair.

"I love you," I murmured against her hair.

"Then do this for me, no, for _us._"

I sighed and she lifted her head up, to meet my gaze. I nodded. "I will do this for you, I just want your safety and happiness." I kissed her gently and muttered against her lips, "But mostly because I love you so dearly my sweet irreplaceable Bella."

She giggled lightly against my touch, "I love you too." My lips curled up as I pulled away. Her beautiful brown eyes looked up at me with gratefulness. As much as I didn't want to, I knew I had to do this. I would never want to endanger Bella. I loved her too much. I bent down and pressed my lips to her forehead. She blushed that amazing blush of hers.

"We should go tell Carlisle," I prompted. Bella nodded and we went to his office. Once we had told him and he had explained to Bella about the immense pain, I brought her back to our room and laid her down on the bed. I stratled over her and said in a serious tone, "Bella are you sure you want this?"

She nodded. "More than anything." I simply sighed and pressed my lips to her gently, but passionately, then started trailing kisses down her jaw, then her neck. Then, sunk my teeth into her neck. Before she blacked out, I managed to choke, "I love you Bella."


	5. Chapter 4: Fire and Pain

**Thanks so much for the reviews! Here we are, chapter 4! Back to Bella's POV. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 4: **

The minute I felt Edward bite me, I felt immense pain in my throat. Like fire, it started spreading throughout my body and just before the darkness fully surrounded me, I heard my dear angel Edward murmur, "I love you."

I tried to tell him I love him too, but it just came out as a piercing scream that my throat burn. The fire hurt like hell and the pain was hitting me like a thousand sharp knives. Screams and cries were the only thing that came out of my mouth and each time one was released, my throat felt like I hadn't drank anything in a weeks.

Three days of this? I didn't know if I could last it all, but I had to for one reason, it meant I would have forever with Edward. So, I tried concentrating on other things. I thought about Renee, Charlie, and Jacob, but it all made me too sad. Instead, I focused on the better times with Edward and I. Most of all, I focused on the day at our meadow.

Being lost in my thoughts, did decrease the pain and the screaming but the throbbing pain was still immense. I tried focusing on something, anything, that may take away the pain, but nothing worked. A headache started emerging from the back of my head so any sharp movement, would send an unbearable aching through my entire head, which cause more thrashing cries.

No matter what happened though, Edward's hand never slipped out of the firm grip of mine. Every time I screamed, I felt him trembled. He wiped away the sweat the was pouring down my face and every now and then kissed my cheek and muttered, "It will all be over soon." I could sense the regret in his voice, but yet he stayed.

His hand clung tight onto mine, never even making a movement to let go. My hand was brought up to his lips and held there and I could faintly hear, under the sound of my pulse, Edward repetitively murmured against my hand, "She will be alright." And dear god, I hoped he was right.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Two days had passed and I was emerging into my final. I had never felt so relieved and so agonized at the same time. The pain had gotten worse and I was throbbing on the bed, my head shooting in different directions. Thankfully, my headache had gone away but that was it. My throat was so sore and every inch of my body wracked with the feeling of fire. Breaths were uneven for me and my pulse was slowing. My senses were going against letting the venom stop my heartbeat, but as the process moved on, my pulse became fainter and fainter in my ears.

The pain started drifting away from the rest of my body and concentrated on my chest and stomach. I felt an icy hand move up to my forehead to brush the hair out of my face and I knew it was Edward's, but I gasped. Only I gasped because his regular icy hand was _warmer. _The transformation was almost complete.

My love's hand still clutched mine and I held on with all my might, never wanting to let go of him. Not after what happened. The memory brought a shiver down my spine, and the movement made me ache a bit. But I noticed something I hadn't noticed before, the fire was decreasing. It was dwindling slowly. "Edward," I muttered, words actually escaping my lips. "Yes darling, I'm here." I heard him whisper to me, it comforted me. He was here, and that was all that mattered.

Suddenly, a sharp pain hit me in the heart and I let out a horrific screech. But after the slowest of moments, it was all gone. My heart had stopped, the pain was gone, and my eyes shot open. I gasped for air and gave myself a minute to collect myself.

For the first time, I looked around. Everything was clearer, my hearing was better, and I could smell the most discrete things. I felt two stone arms wrap around my waist and I melted into my angel. I breathed in his intoxicating sent and sighed in contentment. I was finally, a vampire.


	6. Chapter 5: New Again

**Those who submitted reviews, thanks so much!! Ok, we are back to EPOV again!! Here we go, the next chapter of Blue Skies!**

**Chapter 5: New Again**

Bella woke up and I wrapped her arms around her perfect figure. She was the most beautiful being I have ever seen. She sighed and fell back into my arms and I kissed her hair gently, but lovingly. "Welcome to the family, Bella," I muttered. Her head turned and her crimson eyes looked straight into my topaz ones. Her perfect lips curled into a smile, but that made guilt wash over me. I had taken away her soul, forever. And there was nothing I could do about it.

She must have seen my change in expression because she sighed again. "You regret it don't you?" she questioned me.

"Damn right I do! Bella, I took away your soul, and now, you are half-dead! You can never see Charlie, Renee, or... _Jacob _again!" I spat out the word 'Jacob'. Oh how I hated that mutt.

Bella took my face in her hands and looked straight into my eyes, we never dared to break our gaze. "Edward," she said lovingly, "I love you, and I don't care if I don't have a soul. I hated my blushing and my clumsiness so I don't care if I don't have it anymore. And losing the others is all worth it. I have a new family. And it is all worth it. Especially if I have all eternity with you." Our faces were centimeters apart and out foreheads rested against each other. I couldn't take it anymore, I pressed my lips with much force against hers.

The kiss was different than any other we shared before, because I knew I didn't have to hold back. Her arms wrapped around my neck and tangled my bronze hair and I pulled her close to me. Carefully, I parted my lips and I felt her's do the same. Her taste was sweet, but nothing in a tempting way. She was so beautiful. My tongue explored the inside of her mouth and she moaned with please. I took my lips off of hers and started trailing kisses down her jaw-line.

In between kisses I spoke, "You... are... so... beautiful." She giggled. "How much different do I look?" she asked.

I got up and offered my hand to her while saying, "See for yourself." She took my hand and I led her to the bathroom. She gasped once she saw the reflection in the mirror.

Her cheeks had a tint of pink to it so she looked like she had a permanent blush and her hair had become a bit wavier. She was defiantly skinner and she had more of a curve now. Her lips were a darker red color and, of course, her skin was the pale white just like the rest of us.

"I l-look–" she stuttered. I kissed her cheek. My lips brushed her skin as I whispered, "You've always looked beautiful." She smiled lightly and gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"Come on," I urged, "the family is waiting to see you." She nodded and I entwined my hand in hers. We descended down the stair and when we reached the bottom, we heard six vampires gasp. Alice was the first to approach Bella, engulfing her in a sisterly hug.

"Oh Bella!" she squealed, "it is so great to have you be apart of this family!" She let go of Bella, and then Emmett pulled her into one of his brotherly bear-hugs.

"Congratulations sis! I knew Edward would come through sooner or later!" she laughed, but was struggling to breathe. Her body was still obviously adjusting to not breathing. Emmett set her down and Esme came to give her a hug too.

"You look so beautiful Bella. I am so glad Edward found you!"

"Thanks Esme," she replied, a beautiful smile crossed her lips. Jasper came over and laid a hand on her shoulder. "I'm glad to have you in the family." She flashed her glistening white teeth at him, "Thanks Jasper."

Carlisle came over and gave Bella a small hug. "I'm happy to have you as a daughter, Bella." She just smiled back. Rosalie then approached her, great. "Bella," she started, "I wanted apologize for my actions, I was just... jealous I guess. Because I want to be a human and you had it and wanted to give it up. I'm sorry, I hope you can forgive me."

Bella grinned, "Of course I do Rosalie!" Bella gave her a hug, and surprisingly, Rosalie returned it before turning back to Emmett. I went and wrapped my arms around her waist and she relaxed. For once, we felt at peace.

It didn't last long though. There was a knock at the door and Carlisle went to go see who it was. Just before he got there, Bella tensed in my arms and shouted, "Carlisle don't answer that!"

But it was too late.

**Dun, dun, dun!!!!!!!! Who can it be?? I'll have the next chapter up ASAP!! R&R and I'll go faster!**


	7. Chapter 6: Nothing and Everything

**Liking the story?? Sorry about the cliff hanger but I wanted to add some dramatic affect!! For all you Jacob lovers, BEWARE!!!! The past few chapter **_**have **_**been a bit boring but it will get better now! Promise!! Oh and a special thanks to vampiresquirrellygirl for motivating me to go faster! And thanks for all the wonderful reviews!!! Enjoy the next chapter!**

**ForbiddenMemory**

**Chapter 6: Nothing and Everything**

**BPOV:**

Three things happened at once when the door opened. One, Jacob Black came crashing through the door. Two, a growl erupted from five vampires, most likely Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper, and Edward. And finally, I was pulled into a gigantic hug from Jacob.

"Bella!" he screamed, relieved, "I thought you were dead! I should of know these _bloodsuckers _had you! Everyone thinks you're missing and-" he stopped. I knew why. He had looked straight into my eyes, they were crimson now. Jacob snarled. "You're one of them!!!!!" he roared.

"Jacob..." I started but was cut off.

"Bella how could you?! How could you give up you're life? You're dead now Bella look at you!! This is what you get for choosing that monster over me!" He turned to Edward, "I swear Cullen I am going to kill you!"

"Jacob!" I snapped. "Jacob I chose this! Edward didn't want to do this to me but I was stubborn and insisted! Jacob why can't you just understand that I love Edward and not you! I _wanted _this! He did this to make me happy and now I am, why can't you just accept that?" He was angry now. His eyes filled with rage and hurt.

"Bella, I love you. I can't stand that he took your life away. You don't deserve someone like these filthy bloodsuckers!"

"Well wether you like it or not Jacob, they are my family. And I love them because they welcomed me like family. They didn't judge me because I was a human, they accepted me. They did this for me. Why can't you understand, I don't love you Jake?" I regretted my wording. Jacob started shaking and I heard him mutter, "I'm not sorry for what I am about to do, Bella."And then, he pounced at Edward, morphing into wolf on the way.

I screamed for two reasons. One, Jacob scared me to death when he was a wolf and two, he just attacked Edward. I only saw one quick _whoosh _when a scar appeared right across Edward's chest. He screamed out in pain and I let out a small screech. In the next second, Jasper and Emmett were holding Jacob in a death grip, I was at Edward's side, and Jacob was morphing back.

"Edward!" I breathed. "Oh my god are you ok?" he chuckled lightly. It was the greatest musical sound I'd ever heard. "Bella, we vampires heal incredibly fast." I sighed with relief when I saw that, sure enough, the gash on his chest was gone.

I turned back to Jacob, filled with rage and stood up. "Jacob Black, how could you?"

"Bella I-"he started but I cut him off.

"Get out Jacob! If you don't like the way I live my life, then you can't be in it! You mean nothing to me now." I scowled

"Bella..."

"OUT!" He looked hurt and shocked at the same time, I almost felt sorry. Almost. He turned and trudged out the door. Emmett slammed it behind him. I turned around and fell into Edward's arms and he kissed the top of my head. I was too angry with Jacob to sob about it, I hated him for what he did. As far as I was concerned, he could go ahead and die.

Edward led me back up to our room and I sat on his lap on his couch. My head rested on his stone chest, arms wrapped around his neck. He kissed the top of my head again and muttered, "You mean everything to me Bella, always remember that." I nodded and looked up.

"I love you Edward Anthony Mason Cullen," I declared. He smiled.

"I love you Isabella Marie Swan." We gazed into each other's eyes for moments until Edward's lips came down and brushed against mine. He pulled me closer and I smiled against his touch. I loved him so much. My lips parted and his tongue made entrance into my mouth.

After a few minutes, he pulled back and suddenly a questioning look was on his face. "Hey Bella," he began, "how did you know that Carlisle shouldn't have answered the door?"

I thought about it for a minute and then I remembered that I had told him not to answer the door. "I don't know, I just felt this strange sensation, like something terrible and unwanted was beyond that door." He smiled that favorite crooked smile of his now, dazzling me. I gave him a questioning glance. "What?"

"I think we've found your power."


	8. Chapter 7: New Facts

**1 review puppy dog face! I guess I'll give you the next chapter anyway... here we go. Back to Edward's Point of View. Special thanks to Natalie for the review!!**

**Chapter 7: New Facts**

I led Bella to Carlisle's office to find out more about her powers. I knocked and Carlisle yelled, "Come in!" I opened the door and let Bella enter first. She smiled that beautiful smile up at me in thanks as she walked by. Carlisle looked up from his work as we entered. "What can I help you with?"

"I think we know what Bella's power is," I told him. He had an interested look on his face as he gestured towards the leather couch. "Go ahead and sit." he instructed. I nodded and we went to take a seat on the couch. Once we sat down, I wrapped my arms around Bella's waist and pulled her closer to me. She laid her head on my shoulder.

"What have you discovered?" Carlisle asked her. She bit her lip and thought for a moment.

"Earlier," she began, "when Jacob came, before you answered the door I felt as if something was wrong and it felt like someone was telling me '_Someone's behind that door you don't want to see_'. Then, I felt this strange sensation like something was about to go terribly wrong. That's why I shouted for you not to answer the door." After she was done explaining, Carlisle had a smirk on his face.

"Well Bella, it sounds like your power is to sense when bad things are going to happen and what to do to avoid them. That's why you knew not the answer the door. It is a very unique power to have." I looked down at Bella and there was a worried look on her face. '_Jacob probably has warned the pack by now. Oh god, this is going to break into an entire war and it's all my fault!' _

I kissed the top of her head and took her chin in my hand. I turned her head so she faced me and looked straight into her eyes. "Bella, listen to me, none of this is your fault. Ok, yes Jacob probably has warned the pack by now, but it is nothing for you to worry about." She had a puzzled expression on her face.

"Edward," she breathed. "Edward I never said anything about it being my fault, I... I thought that." I looked at her questioningly. My eyebrows furrowed. '_She's crazy' _I thought.

"I am not crazy!" She protested.

"I never said you were!"

"I just heard you..." she stopped mid-sentence. "Wait, I think I just read your thoughts."

We both turned to Carlisle with puzzled look on our faces. He, on the other hand, looked amused. "Well Bella I must say," he claimed, "you are the first vampire I've ever heard of to have two powers." He looked at his gold watch on his wrist. "But now," he continue, "I must head off to the hospital." He stood up and headed out the door. We headed back to our room and I sat down with Bella on the couch. We were lost in our own thoughts as I trailed kisses up her jaw, down her neck and back again over and over.

"Well Isabella Swan," I finally said, breaking the silence. "I must say you defiantly are the most amazing person I have ever heard of." She smiled and I brushed my lips gently against hers. She grinned against my touch and when I pulled back, I said, "But tonight I am taking you out and you must get ready."

She had an annoyed look on her face and I kissed her again, before Alice came in, picking Bella up. A smile was on her face all the way out the door as a chuckle came from my lips. I stood up, and started to get ready.


	9. Chapter 8: The Date Part 1

**I got more reviews this time!! Now, I am happy!! The next two chapters will be part 1 and part 2 of the date. A picture of Bella's dress in on my lookup!! Enjoy chapter 8!**

**Chapter 8: The Date Part 1**

My thoughts lingered my head as I stared out the window of Edward's Volvo. Where was he taking me? I hated surprises and I hoped Alice was right about all her work being worth it. I had spent six hours in the clutches of Alice. First, being taken to the mall for the four hours to get a whole new wardrobe, since my old one doesn't fit anymore, then, being tortured by both her AND Rosalie. I had to admit though, they did a wonderful job.

My dress was simple. It has halter straps that tied into a bow and the dress ending just above my knees. It was V-neck with a satin waist band and had silk lining that ending in layers. It a light turquoise-like shade of blue. Edward said he loved it on me. I wore shoes the same color with, thankfully, only a two-inch heel. The strap that went across the ankle was studded with diamonds, same with the strap that ran over my foot. Not the most comfortable shoes, but I could walk so that was good enough for me.

My hair, that was a different story. Rosalie and Alice had spent one hour on just my hair. They had to make sure every strand of it was curled, and they accomplished it. Two clumps of hair were pulled out of my face and came together to make a half-ponytail. I had to admit, I did love it. Then, of course, they had given me a small amount of make-up. Mostly light blue eyeshadow, red lipstick, and a hint of mascara. I didn't need blush because my cheeks had a tint of pink in them already.

Edward refused to tell me where we were going, and I hated it. I hated surprises. Period. Alice told me that I always loved Edward's surprises though, and she was right. She told me that I would love this surprise. And you _never _bet against Alice!

My head laid against the head rest and I turned towards Edward, to find that he met my gaze. "Edward," I whined, "where _are _we going?!" He chuckled and shook his head in amusement.

"Please don't complain, humor me," he pleaded. I couldn't deny him. Stupid handsome topaz eyed vampire. He could still dazzle even after I was a vampire! I groaned, then sighed. "Fine," I muttered. His hand rubbed circles on the back of my hand soothingly, and we continued to drive.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

After twenty more minutes of driving, we stopped. All I saw around us was tree after tree. But that's Forks for you, too green.

The next thing I knew, I was being scooped up in Edward's arms. "Close your eyes," he whispered in my ear. The second my eyes slid shut, he was running.

I could feel the air rush around my, blowing my hair into Edward's chest and as much as I wanted to open my eyes, I kept them shut. I nuzzled my head into his chest and waited for it all to stop.

Minutes later, we stopped and Edward set me down. He told me to keep my eyes closed and I did so. After several moments of standing there, my angel's arms snaked around my was and her murmured in my ear, "Ok, open your eyes." I did as I was told, and gasped.

We were in the meadow, I think. Candles surrounded the border of the tree-line and a blanket spread across the center. A small canopy with lights streaming from the cloth was above the blanket and music was playing from somewhere. It was absolutely beautiful, and that is an understatement.

"Oh, Edward..." I breathed. He kissed my cheek. "You like it?" he asked.

I giggled, "Like doesn't even describe it. But why would you do all this for me?"

He chuckled. "Silly Bella," He claimed, "I did this because I love you with all my heart and life." I turned my head to meet his gaze and planted a sweet kiss on his lips. "I love you too," I stated. He grinned.

He pulled me under the canopy and let go of my waist. "Care to dance?" he asked, holding out his hand to me. I smiled, took his hand, and he pulled me into his chest. I wrapped my arms around his neck and his arms held at my waist as we swayed back and forth to music I did not recognize. He placed a kiss on my forehead and rested his cheek on top of my head. I pressed my cheek onto his chested and sighed contented.

After all that has happened, for this moment I felt at peace. I knew sometime soon, we would have to deal with the wolves and Alice said that the Volturi will be here within the next two days. But here in Edward's arms, I could have never felt so calm. I love Edward with everything in me. I would face the Volturi, take on werewolves, and give away my life to be with him. Edward then broke my thoughts.

"Bella, so much is going on right now and I want you to promise me something for when this is all over." His soft velvety voice soothed me, making me dazed for a few seconds before I answered the one true answer in my heart.

"Anything for you Edward."

"I want you to promise me..." he seemed to struggle with his words. I cocked my head to the side and said, "You can tell me anything Edward you know that." He nodded and gazed at me with he dazzling topaz eyes.

"I want you to promise me that when this is all over," he took a deep breath, then continued, "that you will marry me Bella."

And I would of swore, at that second I felt my heart beat again.


	10. Chapter 9: The Date Part 2

**Ok, I have camp for 5 days starting Monday so this will be my last update for about a week. I'm sorry! You'll live, don't worry. How are you enjoying the story? Well, here is the rest of The Date! EPOV**

**Chapter 9: The Date Part 2**

Bella's mouth hung slightly open and she brought her hand to her mouth. "Edward, I..." she breathed but she didn't finished. She could seem to find the words. I stuck my hand in my jacket pocket and fingered the black velvet box before taking it out. I got down on one knee to do this properly.

"Isabella Swan, before I met you my life was dull and meaningless. I didn't know what it felt like to be happy or to smile. But when I met you, my life seem to be filled with color and I had a reason to exist. When I left you, it felt like I was empty and half myself was missing. I never want to go another day without knowing that you are real and are mine. I love you with all my heart so, Bella Swan, will you marry me?" I clicked open the small box and Bella gasped at the ring.

The ring was elegant and I knew she would be mad I spent so much on her, but it was worth it. It had a silver band with one square diamond in the middle and on either side of it were three diamonds creating a sideways triangle. I had '_The Lion and the Lamb' _engraved in it. "Edward..." Bella breathed again. She took one deep breath to collect herself then answered, "yes."

_She said yes! Bella was truly mine! _I jumped up and twirled her in my arms. Once I sat her down, I slid the ring on her finger and after gazing into each other's eyes, I crushed my lips onto hers. It took her a moment to react but the she wrapped her arms around my neck and tangled her fingers into my bronze hair. I pulled her closer to me and ran my tongue across her bottom lips for entrance. She smirked then parted her lips. Our tongues entwined and I inhaled my angel's sweet taste. '_I love you Bella. What did I do to deserve you?' _I thought.

We broke apart and rested our foreheads together. She surprised me when she said, "On the contrary, what did _I _do to deserve _you_?" I chuckled. "Did you just answer my thoughts Bella Swan?" I accused.

She giggled that beautiful bell-like laugh of hers that made my long-dead heart leap. "Maybe..."

I started trailing kisses along her jaw-line, slightly nibbling on her skin. "Good, cause then I can say it again, I love you Bella."

'_Is that so?' _I heard her think. I chuckled. "Incredibly so." I answered. Then, I kissed her again. After several moments were broke apart and her head rested on my chest again. I pulled her closer into me and just held her there. My cheek rested on top her head again and she inhaled my sent.

The moonlight streamed through the thin cloth of the canopy and I looked down at my angel's face. She was staring at the hand that laid on my chest, gazing at the ring. My face dropped. "What is it Bella? Don't you like it?"

She smiled, "Quite the opposite, I love it." she planted a soft kiss on my lips, then put her head back on my chest. I looked up at the woods, then froze.

Red eyes watched me from the woods. A growl erupted from my chest and I slid Bella behind me. Orange-red then flashed before me. Victoria.

It was hard to watch what was going on with the love of my life. She had lost two she really cared about, and it just pained her to know that the murderer, still roamed this earth. But I could never let her go chase that danger, at least, not alone. When we fight, we should both fall. And now, that danger stood before us. Smirking triumphantly.

"Well Edward," she scoffed, "I must say. I didn't think you would change her. I didn't think you had to guts to."

"What the hell do you want _Victoria!?" _I roared, spiting out her last name, the words dripping with venom. Bella's grip on my arm tightened.

"Revenge of course. Why should you be happy when I am not? Mate-for-mate as I say." She cackled. Then, through the brush came a pissed, Alice, Esme, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, and Carlisle. All of us growling, even Bella.

"I love you Bella, now please, stay behind me." I looked down at her beautiful face and she nodded. But the next thing I knew, was darkness.


	11. Chapter 10: Lost

**Well, finally, here is Chapter 10. I was at camp for a week and just got back yesterday afternoon and I would have worked on it yesterday but, had 55 e-mails to read, 95 of them were fanfics. I am sorry about the cliff hanger, but couldn't help myself. This chapter shall be starting in Bella's POV then switching to Edward's, so this chapter is exceptionally long.**

**Chapter 10: Lost**

"EDWARD!!!!!!!!!" I screamed out into the night. It didn't make sense, one moment he was in a protective stance in front of me, then he was gone, along with Victoria. I looked around, everyone was wearing a puzzled expression, until a strong revolting scent roamed the air. Werewolves.

Not here, not now. Oh god, what are we going to do. All of us turned to Carlisle, who continued to look out into the woods. "We're going to have to side track them," he said. "Alice, and Bella, go back to the house. Emmett and Jasper, go through the woods and act like your hunting. Esme and Rose will go take one of the cars and drive to Port Angeles. I will got with Alice and Bella, incase Alice has a vision. If the wolves find you, call." We all nodded, then went our separate ways.

My mind flooded with questions, where was Edward? Was he ok? What was Victoria planning? My body shook and made it hard to walk, so we ran. Fast. I was very much like Edward, I went almost as fast as him, but still a bit slower. The only thing that seemed to run through my head was my promise.

If I ever saw that bitch again I promised myself, I would rip her to shreds. Time after time I still wondered if I deserved to live, but instantly would remember why. I had him. But, how long would I be able to hold on? All I needed, was a chance. A chance, he would give me. But he was not here. I would not let go, and I would fight.

We arrived back at the house in minutes. The wolves scent had faded but we could hear then howling faintly in the night. Alice sat on the couch, closed her eyes, and tried to focus. I tried using my thoughts to get to him, '_Edward? Can you hear me?' _I waited, no answer.

To clear my mind, I headed up to our room, and put on one of Edward's many CD's. I slid on the black leather couch and drowned out everything except the lyrics, focusing on them. I began to sing along, muttering the words.

"_We don't have to try_

_to think the same thoughts._

_We just have a way,_

_of knowing everything's gonna be ok._

_We laugh till we cry_

_read each others minds._

_Live with a smile,_

_make it all worth while._

_Make it all worth while._

_Life has moments hard to describe._

_Feeling great and feeling alive._

_Never coming down from this_

_mountain we're on._

_Always knowing we're gonna be fine._

_Feeling great and feeling alive._

_Never coming down from this_

_mountain we're on._

_The feelings so clear,_

_and it's crazy up here._

_Life is amazing with you on the ride._

_We don't wanna sleep,_

_just wanna stay up._

_There's so much to say,_

_not enough hours in the day._

_We laugh till we cry_

_read each others minds._

_Live with a smile,_

_make it all worth while._

_Make it all worth while._

_Life has moments hard to describe._

_Feeling great and feeling alive._

_Never coming down from this_

_mountain we're on._

_Always knowing we're gonna be fine._

_Feeling great and feeling alive._

_Never coming down from this_

_mountain we're on._

_The feelings so clear,_

_and it's crazy up here._

_Life is amazing with you on the ride._

_No time to be lazy,_

_the journey is perfect._

_The pace is so crazy,_

_the race is so worth it._

_I will be with you,_

_we'll do this together._

_Always together._

_Life has moments hard to describe._

_Feeling great and feeling alive._

_Never coming down from this_

_mountain we're on._

_Always knowing we're gonna be fine._

_Feeling great and feeling alive._

_Never coming down from this_

_mountain we're on._

_Always knowing we're gonna be fine._

_Feeling great and feeling alive._

_Never coming down from this_

_mountain we're on._

_The feelings so clear,_

_and it's crazy up here._

_Life is amazing with you on the ride._

_The pace is so crazy_

_the race is so worth it._

_Life is amazing with you on the ride."_

That is when I broke down into dry sobs. The CD continued to play, but I just sat there sobbing tearlessly. This was a very suckish beginning to eternity with Edward. I swear, I was going to kill Victoria. She took away Edward, for all I know, he could be... _gone. _My love, my fiancee, my heart, my _life. _I couldn't live without him.

I sat there, for I don't know how long till Alice sent me a vision. It was a dim lit cell, with brick walls. There, was Edward chained against the wall. He looked like he was trying to break out, but couldn't. He gave up. Cuts sliced his wrists from the struggling. "Bella..." he muttered. The door opened, and Victoria came through. Then, the vision faded into an end.

I got up, Alice was in the room with me now. "I know where he is." I said, then sped out the door, Carlisle and Alice calling the others. My only thoughts were, '_I am coming my love.'_

**Edward POV:**

I woke up, screaming and panting. A pain was in the back of my head, but faint. Where was I? I studied my surrounding. Brick walls, gray and old made the walls and my hands were chained to the wall. Then, that night replayed in my head. Victoria had captured me, and I had left Bella again.

I began to struggle to get out. To find Bella and hold me sweet angel in my arms. To feel her soft lips move against mine, to marry the woman I loved more than life itself. I struggled and struggled, but couldn't break free. I stopped.

Slits in my wrists hurt like hell. I was bleeding the silver material that was venom. My head sunk down and I just stared at the ground. "Bella..." I whimpered. Oh god I was going to _kill _Victoria! Speak of the devil, she entered right on cue.

The one red door in the room swung open, sending a swift breeze through the room. Victoria slammed the door shut and came to hover over me. "Well well well," she spat, "who is the helpless victim now?" She started to laugh. "And to think, all of this for a poor pathetic human."

"Don't talk about Bella like that!" I sneered.

"Oh don't worry," she assured in a wicked voice, "you'll be with your dear Bella soon."

"Don't harm her!" I snapped, ut it sounded as more of a beg.

Victoria began to circle me, "Why should I listen to you? You killed my love, and for that, you must pay." With that, she exited the room. I broke down in dry sobs, chanting my angels name over and over, "Bella." This was all my fault, I knew Victoria was out there and yet I still endangered her. But I didn't give up hope, when I heard a soft voice in my head say, '_I am coming my love.'_

**In case you didn't know, the song was On the Ride by Aly and Aj. Next chapter up soon. I promise!!**

**ForbiddenMemory**


	12. Chapter 11: Die Now

**Ok, I was bored so decided to do another chapter today. This chapter will be happier. It will be long again. Enjoy! New Chapter soon!! I promise!!**

**Chapter 11: Die Now**

I ran as fast as my legs would carry me through the woods. Thinking the whole time, '_I am coming my love' _and if I still had my heart, it would have skipped a beat when I heard a soft velvety voice say, '_Bella?'. _I stopped dead in my tracks. Did Edward just talk to me? He _must _be close.

'_Edward?'_

'_Oh Edward! Thank god you're alright!'_

I heard him sigh in his thoughts. '_Yes, I'm alright. But barely, I don't have you.'_

'_Where are you?' _I asked through my thoughts.

'_A farmhouse, in the woods. Do you remember it? We passed it our first time going to the meadow.' _I closed my eyes and thought for a moment. _'Yes, I remember. I'll be there soon, don't worry.'_

'_Be careful,' _he warned. Then, I started to run again. I ran through the woods that I knew led the meadow, and as I crept closer my pace quickened. I needed to get to Edward, and fast. Soon, the stone farmhouse came into view.

It had gray stone, a red roof, and a single red door. No windows, just a small one room building. Only one scent lingered, and that was Edward's. His smell intoxicated me, but when I gathered myself, I burst through the door, but Edward didn't acknowledge my presence until I spoke.

"Edward..." I gasped, looking at his poor state. Venom seeped out of the wounds that were on his wrists from the struggling. He looked so helpless. His head shot up, his eyes worried, but hopeful at the same time.

"Bella," he breathed. Then, I was holding him in my arms. His scent overpowered me, and I held him tight. I wanted to stay like this for eternity. The chains were long enough that he could wrap his arms around me, and I started sobbing. I pulled back and rested my hands on his shoulders, searching him over. "Oh god, what did she do to you?"

I looked up into his eyes, full of sadness and lust. "I'll be ok," he assured, kissing my nose, "We'll get out of this." I fell back into his arms and he held me tight. We would be ok, we'll make it through this. His lips pressed to my hair and stayed there for I don't know how long until Victoria came through the door, laughing the entire time.

"I see you have found you're Prince Charming, Bella. Too bad your happy ending won't come true." She snapped her fingers and the next thing I knew, I was being held back by two vampires. I growled.

"Tisk tisk," she hissed, "here you are, a helpless girl who can do nothing to save yourself. But, I am going to give you a choice. You can walk away, and live your life, but Edward, he won't make it out. Or, you can give up your life, for his." My eyes widened, kill Edward? No, I wouldn't let her. I looked at Edward, pain was in his eyes.

'_Don't do it Bella, live, please._'

'_I'm sorry.' _I thought.

"Victoria," I turned back to her, "let him go, take me instead." she smiled, "Good girl, Bella."

But Edward, wasn't too happy. "No Bella!" he roared. I looked down, avoiding his gaze for a few moments. "I'm sorry, Edward." I murmured, "I love you."

"Don't do this," he begged. I shook my head. "Live for me Edward," I pressed, then he was released but grabbed so he wouldn't escape.

I sulked, but the two others still held on to me. I wasn't going to let my love die, not for me. "Well Bella, here you are. About to die, but saving no one. You will die alone, and be alone forever." She cackled.

I looked up at Edward, pure pain in his eyes. '_I love you,'_ I thought. '_No, Bella, please. I love you, don't do this.' _He responded. I looked up at Victoria, victory shined in her crimson eyes. "You die now Isabella Swan," she whispered. Then, jumped to attacked me, I let out a scream **(a/n: I would have stopped here, but then you all would have killed me.)**, when six vampires came bursting through the wall. All heads shot to them, and I instantly let out a sigh of relief.

"Let them go Victoria!!" Emmett roared.

"Why should I?" She snapped back. They all growled.

"We'll give you a choice," Alice started.

"Let them go," Jasper continued.

"Our die now." Rosalie finished. All six of the Cullens wore menacing looks our their faces. Victoria's henchman seemed to scared, because they dropped me and Edward. I hit the ground with a thump, then weakly got up. I ran over to Edward, who was very weak, and helped him up. His eyes were as black as midnight. He held me close to him, as we walked over to the rest of the family.

'_Are you alright?' _Alice asked both of us. We both nodded then turned back to Victoria.

"Traitors," she mumbled under her breath. That's when Rosalie, Jasper, and Emmett attacked. They all pounced and held her down while Carlisle came up, lit a match, and threw it on her. She immediately went up in flames. Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett let go so they wouldn't get burnt.

I couldn't help but smile as my true enemy went up in flames. Edward held me close as Victoria crumpled away into ash. He kissed my hair again, then we left the farmhouse. When we got outside, it was dark. Almost midnight. Total darkness surrounded us, but we were able to see with our eyes. Edward never once let go of me, but just as we started walking, he turned me around and kissed me. I wrapped my arms around his neck, the rest left to give us privacy. The kiss lingered on as he pulled me into him, only stopping to take short breaths. His tongue slid into my mouth and we kissed like we had never kissed before. With so much passion it burned out any other love in the world.

We stayed like this for hours, until the sun came up and we broke apart. Our foreheads rested against each other. He looked deep into my dark onyx eyes. "I have a surprise for you," he murmured. And we were off. I didn't care where, as long as I was with Edward.


	13. Chapter 12: Why I Love You

**I told you I would have it up soon! Ok, this will be a good chapter but kinda random! Picture of the surprise on my profile. Edward's point of view again. FLUFF ALERT!!!!! ECLIPSE IS OUT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Oh, and you won't be hearing from me for a week tops!! Sorry!**

**Chapter 12: Why I Love You**

Edward raced me back to his house and into his Volvo, never letting go of me except to get in his car. I held on to his hand with my dear life, afraid I might lose him again. Oh how I loved him. I loved him with all my heart. He was driving at 120 and every once in a while, I caught him stealing a glance at him. When his head turned back, I would smile.

I stared out the window as the scene changed. It went from the green of Forks, to the shining of snow in... Alaska? Why was Edward taking me to Alaska? What did he have planned now? I looked at him to find that he was already gazing at me. I smiled and he flashed a crooked grin that made my heart melt. He turned his stare back to the road, but I continued to watch and admire his beauty. "Edward?" he hmm-ed, "Where are we going?"

He smiled and rubbed circles on the back of my hand, "You'll see my love." I groaned, folded my arms across my chest, and turned back to the road. "I _hate _surprises," I muttered. Edward chuckled, "You are so adorable, Bella." he said.

The sun was rising up over the horizon. The snow reflected it's light making it a wonderful sight to see. I smiled. "This place is beautiful," I whispered. '_Just like you.' _Edward thought. I turned, and gave him a kiss on his cheek, he grinned.

Two hours later, we stopped. "Close your eyes Bella," Edward instructed. I groaned, but did as I was told. I felt the car start again and after five more minutes of driving at Edward's speed, we stopped. The door clicked open and Edward helped me out, my eyes still closed. We took a few steps then he said, "Open your eyes." I did, and if I could, I would have fainted.

I was standing on pavement driveway, in front of me was a house. No, a mansion!!! It was stone with white barriers and above the door was the balcony with white barriers as well. The walkway had flowers and fountains going up it. The mansion was only two stories but it had a lot of land. I turned to my left and saw the driveway was in a circle with a garden in the middle. We had entered through black iron gates. My mouth hung open, I was too lost for words. I felt Edward's cold arms encircled me and he whispered in my ear, "Welcome home, Bella."

I spun in his arms and slapped his shoulder, but lightly. "You got me a house!" I protested. He chuckled, "I got us a house." he corrected. "Happy engagement!" he exclaimed. I laughed, he was so, Edward. "Care to see inside?" he asked. I nodded.

He moved so one arm was around my waist as he led me up the walkway. When we reached the door, he took a gold out of his pocket, and unlocked the house. We stepped inside and I smiled hugely. There was a marble staircase in front of the door and a chandelier above us. Next to us, was the living room. I was painted maroon with yellow pillows, maroon pillows, wood cabinets, wood trim, a glass table, and a flat screen TV (curtsy of Emmett no doubt). We toured the rest of the house. Five bedrooms (for when the family visits), seven bathrooms (one for each bedroom and two others), a dining room, a kitchen, a living room, and an entertainment room. Edward's prized piano was in the dining room.

All my clothes were already here, my new clothes that is. Alice had brought them. All in all, the house was the most amazing place I've ever been in. What made it better, I got to share it with Edward. I fell back on the couch after touring the entire house and the backyard. In moments, I felt a cool person holding me. I looked up and gave Edward a kiss on the cheek.

He grinned down at me and kissed my forehead. "Like the house?" he asked against my skin. "_Love _the house," I assured.

We laid there for I don't know long until Edward broke the silence. "Bella, can I ask you something?"

"Of course,"

"Why?" he questioned, "why give up your life for a monster like me?"

I took his chin in my hands and said, "Edward, you're not a monster. Monsters can't love. Monsters don't save people, like you saved me. And I gave up my life because I love you so very much and I can't watch you die knowing that I could have saved you. I want you to live Edward, I don't want you to die for me, a poor human that gave up her life."

"Bella," he said sternly, "I don't want you to die, I want you to live. Live for me. And you are not just some poor human that gave up her life. You are an angel, a beauty, I don't even deserve. How I got you, I have no clue. I don't even why you can a beast like me."

"Edward, you are kind, loving, smart, perfect, wonderful in every way, handsome, you saved my life, and you love me. That is why I love you, Edward Anthony Mason Cullen. What I don't understand is how you love someone as plain as me." he sighed, but was smiling. I kissed his nose and he chuckled.

"Bella, you are not plain. You fell in love with a vampire," he pointed out, I had to laugh. "But I mostly love you because you are beautiful, amazing, adorable, sweet, and you made me the most happy person I have ever met. That is why I love you, my beauty."

"And you are my beast," I responded.

"_Tale as old as time_

_true as it can be._

_Barely even friends_

_then somebody bends_

_unexpectedly." _Edward sang. I smiled and laughed lightly. So Edward, to sing in that velvety voice of his. I started to sing back.

"_Just a little change_

_small to say the least._

_Both a little scared_

_neither one prepared." _We both sang together.

"_Beauty and the Beast." _Edward stood up and pulled me with him. We started to dance together, as he sang.

"_Ever just the same,_

_ever the surprise."_

"_Ever as before_

_ever just as sure."_

"_Beauty and the Beast." _I smiled and laid my head against his chest. He continued to sing.

"_Tale as old as time_

_time as old as song._

_Bittersweet and strange_

_finding you can change,_

_learning you were wrong."_

"_Certain as the sun_

_rising in the east._

_Tale as old as time_

_song as old as rhyme."_

"_Beauty and the Beast..." _we finished together, I continued to smile as I looked up at him and we repeated the last line. "_Beauty and the Beast." _Then, his lips were on mine. His hands ran up and down my side, holding me close. My lips parted and he made entrance, I was lost in his touch, as always. He picked me up and carried me to our bedroom, bursting the door open, never breaking contact.

We both laid down on the bed, he was on top of m. His hands ran up my back, and undid the tie of the halter-top dress, that was now ruined. He broke our kiss for moments, just to say, "I love you Bella, very, very much." I smirked, "I love you too, Edward." He grinned too. Then, we made love.


	14. Chapter 13: The Visit

**OMG!!! ECLIPSE WAS SO GOOD!! I can't believe we have to wait for over a year for Breaking Dawn!!! But anyway, I loved the ending!! I officially hate Jacob Black!! I'm not going to say anything else for those who haven't read it yet. Anyway, here is the next chapter. Sorry it took so long!**

**Chapter 13: The Visit**

I lay there in Edward's arms, completely content. I felt as if the fears inside of me were washed away, and now it was just me and him. I was home. I nuzzled my face more into his neck, and he held me closer.

**Edward POV**

My sweet angel lie in my arms, her face pressed in my neck. I kissed her head and she looked up at me with her topaz eyes, we stopped to hunt on the way here, and smiled. '_You truly are amazing Bella.' _I thought, hating to break the silence.

'_You're not so bad yourself.' _She thought back. I chuckled and brushed my lips against her forehead. "Come on," I said, sitting up and pulling her with me, "Alice will be here soon to plan our wedding." Bella groaned and I chuckled again. She was so adorable.

"Can't we just lie here?" she moaned.

"I wish." I admitted, giving her a quick kiss before rushing off to the bathroom to take a shower, thinking of Bella the entire time.

**Bella POV**

I was smiling as the door closed to the bathroom. I took me a minute to gather myself enough to get out of bed and get dressed. I went over to my over-sized closet to pick out a shirt after slipping on a pair of jeans. I decided to wear a red cami, it fitted perfectly. I hadn't noticed that the shower water had stopped and Edward's arms snaked around my waist. "You look beautiful," he whispered kissing my cheek. I smirked and turned into his embrace, wrapping my arms around him.

We stayed there for minutes, Edward just holding me, when a cars tires scrunched on our driveway. I groaned. Oh joy, Alice was here ready to plan the wedding. That could only mean one thing...

"BELLA GET DOWN HERE WE HAVE TO GO SHOPPING!!!!!" Yea. That. I cringed.

I sighed and reluctantly let go of Edward except his hand. I trudged down the stairs slowly, not wanting to go. "Alice," I moaned, "did you have to scream? I could hear you perfectly clear without yelling." She laughed, along with Rosalie.

Alice came over to me and ripped me out of Edward's grip. Emmett grabbed Edward. "Alice!!" I protested.

"We have to go get your dress!!" She complained.

"And we have to get your tuxedo," Emmett pointed out to Edward. Alice continued to pull me out her door, when I froze. The same sensation, like something bad was going to happen, filled my body.

"Everyone back away from the door!" I ordered. They all looked at each other and backed up. Alice let me go and Emmett let Edward go. That's when I heard them.

'_Those leeches are so dead. They broke the treaty.'_

'_I can't wait to rip those filthy bloodsuckers apart.'_

'_Why would Bella do this to me?' _That was obviously Jacob.

'_I'm going after that huge one, he looks like fun.' _That was probably Paul, and he was most likely talking about Emmett. Great.

'_Filthy, no good leeches, they don't know what's coming.' _I gulped and looked at Edward, he stared straight back to me. His topaz eyes bore into mine and I knew all eyes were on us. Slowly, all our gazes turned to the door as the smell of werewolves approached. It was six on five, and I was sure that we would need two to take on Jacob. And if anyone was going to fight him, it'd be me.

That's when the door swung open and the five pack members, all half naked, were standing there with menacing looks on their faces. They growled, and we growled back.

"I expect you know the consequences," Sam started, "of breaking the Treaty."

"Let's take this _outside,_" Jasper pressed. We all went outside, the whole time I felt Jacob's eyes bore into me. I took one quick look at him, and he had a painful look on his face. I didn't want to know his thoughts.

"Get ready to die bloodsuckers." Paul said in a menacing tone. And the fight began.

All five wolves morphed and I immediately went for Jacob, Edward went for his too. We both slammed him against a tree and he howled in pain. He got up and leaped for Edward he knocked Edward down, and I kicked his into a tree, probably breaking some of his ribs.

This time he got up and tackled me to the ground. He was hovering over me bearing all his teeth. He was hesitating to attack me, so I kicked him in the stomach with my legs, sending his flying. I got up and brushed myself off. I looked up from my grass stained pants to see that Edward was holding Jacob against his chest. Jacob was facing me with one of Edward's arms wrapped around his neck as a threat. I smirked and then looked around. Alice had Embry pinned, Jasper had Jared locked against a tree, Emmett had Paul under his foot, his foot on his throat, and Rosalie had Sam's throat in her hand with Sam dangling underneath her clenched hand.

Rosalie threw Sam against the ground and he morphed back. "This isn't over," Sam huffed as he got up. All the other wolves morphed back and went over to Sam. "This won't be the last you hear of us." He promised. Then, they were gone. Running, their smell fading.


	15. Chapter 14: The Volturi

**Like it? Hope so! Edward POV this chapter. Enjoy! Reviews please!!**

**Chapter 14: The Volturi**

When the wolves smell was completely fainted, I looked at our surrounding. Some trees were knocked down, wolf blood was soaking into the grass, and most of us had only minor injuries.

"Everyone ok?" Bella asked. We all nodded and I came over to her and wrapped my arms around her waist. All of a sudden, Alice collapsed. Her expression was distant, she was having a vision.

Jasper held her against his chest while we waited. I held my fiancee close to me, afraid the wolves may come back. After a few minutes, she gasped and was back with us. Jasper helped her up while I demanded, "What did you see Alice?"

When she just shook her head, Bella and I glanced at each other then both said, "Show us."

_It was a dim lit living room. The pack sat there, but there were more of them. I recognized two of them as Seth and Leah Clearwater._

"_The Treaty had been broken," Sam announced, probably to the new ones, "as of now we are at war._" _Jacob sat looking very pained and uninterested. I can only imagine what he was thinking right then._

"_I know you three are very new," Sam continued, talking mainly to the three newest pack members, "but we need your help. You make our numbers even." They all nodded._

"_Ok, here's what I want. I am going to assign you each a Cullen. Quil, you best go after the pixie-like one, Alice. Seth will take Carlisle's mate, Esme I think is her name. Leah will take Bella. Embry you go after the blonde girl. Paul you take the burly one. Jared will take the blonde boy, the empath, again. I'll take Carlisle and Jacob," he smiled smugly, "you will take Edward." Jacob smiled and the vision faded._

I looked over at Bella to see that she had a pained look on her face. I brought her closer into my chest. I didn't want to hurt Jacob for Bella's sake, I know she still cared for him.

'_Edward, I don't care if you hurt him or not, I'm worried about you, Jacob's strong.' _Bella thought to me, she must have been reading my thoughts. I stared down at her then kissed the top of her head.

"We have to go tell Carlisle," Alice announced. We nodded then got in our separate cars. I opened the passenger door for Bella, she muttered, "Thanks," and got in. Before the car door was closed, I was in the driver's seat starting the car.

I took Bella's hand in mine, she brought my hand up to her mouth and kissed it. I smiled lightly. She sighed, "Poor Quil," she muttered, "he doesn't stand a chance. He was always so nice too."

We spent the rest of the ride in silence. Bella's head rested on the window as we watched the scenery pass by. Late that evening, we arrived back at our Forks home.

I opened the door for Bella and she smiled at me. As soon as we stepped into the living room, we both let out a growl. The Volturi were here.

**The End!**

**A/N: Ha ha, just kidding. You would've killed me!**

"Bella!" Aro mused, "So nice to see you again, and as a vampire now!" I growled again.

"Yes," Bella suppressed her nicest tone, "and what do we owe the honor of your presence?" I could tell she really wasn't enjoy this conversation, I squeezed her hand tighter.

"We've heard of your power," Marcus said for Aro, "and we would like you to come and join the Volturi family. The same invitation goes to Alice and Edward." That's when Alice walked in with Jasper. They looked at her, eyebrows raised.

"Thanks but no thanks," she stated. They turned to Bella. "Pass," she continued. Finally, they stared at me hopefully, "Where Bella goes, I go. So, no," I finalized.

They sighed. "Well, that's a huge disappointment. Be aware this isn't the last time you shall hear from us. Good to see you again Carlisle." He gestured towards Carlisle who was leaning against the wall, waiting for us to tell him what happened back at our house. With that, they disappeared. Bella relaxed as soon as they were gone.

Bella sighed, and Carlisle got up off the wall.


	16. Chapter 15: Explanations

**Ok, Ok. Here's your chapter. I have two very annoyed friends and A LOT of people bugging me to do this chapter so I finally decided to give it to you. Here we go, Chapter 15!**

**Chapter 15: Explanations**

Carlisle came over to us and ran his hand through his hair. "We have a serious problem on our hands," he stated. We all bowed our heads and nodded. He eyed our tattered clothes and sighed. "Your going to have to tell me what happened."

Emmett and Rose came in then with Esme right behind. Edward and I went to sit on the couch, I sat in his lap. Alice and Jasper sat in the loveseat, Emmett and Rose sat on the other end of the couch, and Esme went over to Carlisle. He wrapped his arm around her. We were silent for a few minutes before Alice spoke.

"The werewolves know..." she sounded distant, but she knew that we were present. "They attacked. We managed to take them down enough, but not kill them. They're back in La Push, for now."

"They've demanded a war," Edward continued, "we're going to have to fight them."

"But I wonder..." Alice said, "How could I have a vision of them after they left? I'm not supposed to see wolves." Carlisle looked surprised, then deep in thought. His forehead was wrinkled as he thought through the options. We just waited, all our gazed fixed on him.

"Well Alice," he said after five minutes, "the only explanation I can come to is that they wanted you to see whatever it is that you saw. Before, they never wanted us to see them, I guess that's why you never had." We all shifted our gazes to Alice, she seemed to be taking in the idea. She nodded and said, "That sounds about right."

"What did you see?" Emmett asked. Edward and I exchanged a glance, he nodded.

"They've added three new wolves," I spoke up, "Seth and Leah Clearwater, then another I know as Quil. They've assigned every wolf to one of us." I shivered. I've seen what newborn wolves can do to each other, it's not good at all.

Carlisle sighed and looked at me, "Who is going after who, it might help." I sighed too now. "Quil is after Alice, Seth after Esme, Leah after me, Embry after Rosalie, Paul after Emmett, Jared after Jasper, Sam after you, Carlisle, and Jacob after Edward." At the mention of Jacob after Edward I shuddered. Jacob was strong, he wouldn't go down without a fight. Especially after Edward, but I would make sure Edward would stay alright. He had to.

Carlisle nodded. "Those that the newborns are going after may have it easy, they are easy to take down. You should probably help the others when you're finished with them. As for the rest of us, we're going to have to be more cautious. They have more control, but are more experienced." I gulped, Jacob was probably the strongest of all of them. Edward's grip on me tightened assuringly.

"All we can do now, is wait."


	17. Chapter 16: A Promise

**A/N Ok, I know some of you are mad about the long wait. But I have an explanation!! Ok, I'm going to lay out my entire schedule for you since the last time I updated.**

**Wednesday: Birthday, got my laptop and was setting it up all day**

**Thursday: Birthday party, was getting ready till four when it started**

**Friday: Party ended at 11 p.m., not the perfect time for me to write.**

**Saturday: Party at cousin's house**

**Sunday: Day before school, freaking out.**

**Monday: School started**

**Tuesday: School, way too tired**

**Wednesday: Home, had swimmers ear and could barely think. Tired too, woke up at 3 a.m.**

**Today: FINALLY!! Still at home with swimmers ear, but can think better now. And I have the next four days off so expect one chapter today and one on maybe sunday.**

**That's all for now!! Enjoy chapter 16!!! Oh and F.Y.I, the fight (two chapters) is going to be written in third person, it'll make it more interesting.**

**Chapter 16: Preparations**

After our family meeting, Edward took me back home. We were in our room, I was snuggled into his chest, we were sitting on the couch in the middle of the room. We didn't talk, only listened to the sounds of each other breathing. Tons of worries flooded through me, mostly worries for Edward, and I was thankful Jasper wasn't there. Was Edward going to be alright against Jacob? Jacob was a tough fighter, I knew only one would live, but which one would it be? I couldn't live without Edward, that I was positive of. I was scared, scared to death that I might loose him.

"Bella," Edward's velvety voice snapped me out of my daze. I turned and looked at him questioningly. "Are you alright, you seem tense?" he asked me, obviously concerned. But that was Edward for you, overprotective and always worrying.

I sighed, no I wasn't alright. That love of my life was going to fight my ex-best friend. I had chosen Edward, and ever since then, Jacob hadn't been the same. Jacob was going to fight hard, that was promised, and Edward would have to take it. I decided I would answer honestly. "Honestly Edward, no."

"What is wrong, love?" I gulped. Did I really want to tell him? I should of thought of that before I told him something was wrong.

"I'm scared, Edward. I know it sounds silly, but I'm scared. Scared for you and your family. I mean, I've seen what they can do, and it isn't good. If anyone in your family gets hurt, it will be all my fault!!" I started sobbing tearlessly, and Edward brought me into his chest. "Shh," he soothed, "It will be alright."

It took me a while, but I brought myself back together. Edward lifted my chin so my gaze was fixed on his irresistible topaz eyes. "Bella," he said in a serious, but loving tone. "You have no reason to worry. We vampires are indestructible, we'll be alright. Yes, the werewolves fight hard, but we'll be ok."

"How do you know that Edward? The pack is strong, a few of them together can take down one of you easily." I asked, in a very worried tone.

"We will all be alright Bella, we'll be ok. I promise you."

"How will I know you will keep that promise?"

He brought my left hand to his mouth and kissed my ring. "Because you have this," he whispered, "isn't that enough of a promise?"

A ring from Edward was more than a promise, it was a sign. A sign that showed I was his forever. A sign that showed he truly loved me more than anything. A sign that showed he was never leaving me again. A sign that showed he would stay with me for all of eternity.

My lips curved into a smile. "More than enough." his lips went into his lopsided grin, and then crashed into mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck to deepen the kiss, my hands tangled his copper hair. His right arm was secured around my waist, pressing me into to him, while his other hand rested on my cheek. He laid me down on the black couch and laid himself on top of me. Our lips caressed each other as he kissed me, it was pure bliss. Even with a fight coming, I was absolutely lost in his touch. The whole world around us dissolved, and it was just me and him. That's all that mattered.

I don't know how long I stayed there, melted into his arms, but then his cell phone rang. He groaned and I laughed lightly. He was just so cute! Reluctantly, he let go of me and pulled out his silver phone. "Hello?"

He continued to talk to what I assumed to be Carlisle, considering that all Edward did was 'mhmm'. I looked around the room and noticed my red spaghetti strap shirt was half way across the room. If I was a human I would have been blushing. I got up off the couch and picked it up. Edward shut the phone as I was pulling it on, and when the shirt was over my head, Edward's arms were around my waist. I turned and kissed his cheek, he grinned.

We stood there for what could have been hours, but was only the slowest of moments, before Edward interrupted the silence. "That was Carlisle," he explained, "Sam came to our house and said we need to discuss this war with the pack tonight. We're meeting at the borderline in the woods at midnight." I nodded and looked out the window. Twilight. I stared back at Edward and he stared straight back to me. I kissed him softly and when I pulled back he said, "We should get going." I sighed, but nodded anyway.

I decided to change into something more comfortable to fight in, and this was one of my favorite shirts. I didn't want to ruin it any worse than it already was. I quickly changed into a sky blue v-neck shirt and black pants that were very comfy. Edward was already waiting as I got in the car. He kissed my cheek, entwined our hands, and started the engine. Then, we drove off into the next danger that fate has given us.


	18. Chapter 17: Borderline

**Ok, here's the new chapter. Hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter 17: Borderline**

At midnight, we headed to the borderline. We went in three separate cars. Esme and Carlisle in the Mercedes. Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, and Jasper in the Jeep, and Edward and I in the Volvo, because we had come from our house.

As we left Alaska, I wanted the moon reflect off of the light blanket of snow. It glowed in the darkness, much like our skin. It was a beautiful scene to watch.

Edward's hand was entwined with mine, I looked over at him, and he turned to gaze at me too. Our eyes locked. His soft warm topaz pools watched me intensely, with much love and passion. My lips curled into the smile. He was so gorgeous in the moonlight, more beautiful than anything I'd ever seen before. His copper hair was messy again, but I didn't care. That was exactly the way I liked it.

He brought our entwined hands to his mouth, kissed my ring, then the back of my hand. I smirked and looked back out at the road. For the rest of the ride, I closed my eyes, cleared my head, and got as close to sleep as a vampire could.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

A while later, I felt Edward's lips at my ear. "We're here," he whispered. I slid my eyes open and his face was right there, inches from mine. I smiled and his lips were on mine softly, before pulling away and taking me out of the car.

We were in the woods, trees and trees surrounded us. It was black in here, faint moonlight shone through the trees. Our skin stuck out in the darkness, clear like a faint light. Edward wrapped his arm around my waist, and we went further into the woods. Soon, we saw a clearing ahead. When we stepped through, the pack and the rest of the Cullens were there.

There was more to the pack now, Quil, Leah, and Seth were there too. All had disappointment on their face when they saw me. They were my friends, once, and I had changed, completely forgetting about them.

We stepped up to join the rest of our family, and Sam began to speak. "As you know, we have a war on our hands. And we need to decide when and where to do this."

"You are positive there is no way to avoid this?" Carlisle asked, just to be sure. It was true, none of us really wanted to go to war with the wolves. Jacob spoke up now, his voice dripping with pure hatred.

"Of course not, leech!! Look what you've done to Bella!! You've taken away her soul, she's dead now! You broke the damn treaty, and are going to pay!" He roared loud and menacingly.

"Jacob!" I hissed.

"He's right Bella," a new voice agreed, I recognized it as Quil. "You have changed, you're not the same at all. You gave up everything you lose your soul. Think about all the people you hurt? Emily and Billy? All your friends think your dead. You're not the same anymore, war in mandatory. As far as we are concerned, you're dead to us." That stung. That burned me. Quil had always seemed so kind, he was a good friend. But he was right, I had given up everything I hadn't even said good-bye to Emily. I felt terrible. So I did one thing, I ran.

**EPOV:**

Bella took off running, fast. I knew she was hurt. I threw a death glare at the wolf that had spoken, then took off after her. I found her sitting on a rock, sobbing. I quickly wrapped my arms around her. "Oh, Bella!" I cried.

She turned and sobbed into my shirt, I held her tight against me, and kissed her head. I rubbed circles on her back, soothing her, "Shh," I coaxed, "it will be alright. It will be fine."

"B-but, he's right E-edward! I did l-leave without saying g-goodbye!! E-emily was always s-so nice to me, and I-I didn't even say g-goodbye to her!! I h-hurt so many people!!" She sobbed. I felt horrible now, I had taken away so much. It was all my fault. I had taken away her soul, everyone believed she was dead. And it was all my fault.

She looked at me with disbelief. "Edward!" she protested, "Don't even think that!! I was too persistent, it was all me. It's my own fault for not saying good-bye to!! You are not to blame for this, so, please, don't be so hard on yourself. It hurts me when you do that. Besides, I still have a soul, otherwise, I wouldn't be able to love you like I do."

I didn't want to hurt Bella, so I nodded, and brought my lips to hers. The kiss was gentle, and innocent, at first. Slowly, Bella's arms wrapped around my neck, and tangled into my hair, deepening our kiss. My hand twisted through her hand, while the other secured around her waist. She smiled against our kiss.

She unbuttoned my shirt, and ran her hands up my chest, I shivered. Her touch always effected me, even if I didn't show it. '_Edward, Bella, we are meeting tomorrow night at eleven thirty, we'll be fighting in the baseball field.' _Carlisle's thoughts came to me. I nodded mentally, and continued to kiss my love.

I really had no idea how long I stayed like that, with her in my arms, her lips running against mine. But I pulled apart and said, "We should head home." She nodded, then we ran back to the car, hand in hand.


	19. Chapter 18: The Fight Leah vs Bella

**Ok, now for the part we have been waiting for, the war!!! This will have two parts, and I have decided not to do third person point of view, but all the Cullen's different point of views for each of their fights! Exciting, right? Ok, well, there will be three parts to this!! I really hope you like it!! **

**Chapter 18: The Fight: Bella vs. Leah**

After we returned home, Edward took me upstairs and for hours we stayed in each others company. The sun started to rise, and we were still quiet. I listened to Edward's steady breathing, and sighed. Why couldn't we stay like this forever?

"If only we could, love," Edward said, answering my thoughts and breaking the long silence. He kissed my hair, "As soon as this is over, we are going to get married and be together forever. I promise you." I smiled and pressed my lips to his cheek.

"I like that idea," I whispered, Edward grinned and kissed along my jaw, making me shiver involuntarily. He chuckled, and kissed down my neck, along my shoulder, and back again. When he reached my cheek, I turned my head so my lips captured his. He smiled under my touch and wound his fingers through my hair, I ran my hands over his arms, and held his hands in mine. After a few moments, I pulled away. Faintly, I could hear the sound of cars coming. I sighed, and Edward kissed my forehead.

Three minutes later, the rest of our family arrived. As Edward and I exited our house, I turned and looked at it on last time. His arm wrapped around my shoulder, and I pressed closer to him. Slowly, his arms dropped from my side, and he grabbed my hand. He squeezed it reassuringly, then, we were running. We were running so fast, the rest of the world was barely visible. The only thing that mattered in that single moment, was that I was a vampire, and was here with Edward. I looked at him while running, just quickly, but it was enough. He looked so perfect, running there, wind blowing through his hair.

Soon, we stopped, in a clearing. Slowly, the smell of werewolf approached. For what seemed like the thousandth time that day, I sighed. Edward turned me towards him. He cupped my face in his hands, and kissed me gently. As he pulled away, our foreheads rested together. "I love you, be safe. Please." he pleaded.

"I love you too," I whispered back. I brushed my hand over his cheek, he closed his eyes. After the shortest of moments, he opened them, kissed my palm, and turned to the woods. Out from the woods, leapt a russet wolf. He looked menacing, and ready for a fight. Jacob. After him, sprang out the rest of the pack. Within seconds a white wolf was on top of me. Leah.

She held me down, but I kicked her stomach and threw her against a tree, creating several scratches on her back. She whimpered in pain when the tree and her back collided, but other than that, showed no weakness.

Carefully, she got back down on all four paws, and walked towards me. Her black eyes pierced into mine, burning into my mind. We circled each other, each analyzing our opponents for their next move. Her white fur hand some blood sticking to it, making the stench in the air even more horrid. She growled, and I snarled, my lips curling back over my teeth.

Then, she leapt for me. I put my hands out in front of me, grabbing her shoulders, and as my back hit the ground, I threw her behind me. I hit my head on the hard surface of the field, and flipped over onto my stomach. Quickly, I pushed myself up, and looked to see where Leah landed. I saw that I had thrown her so hard, the tree she hit was broken. She lay limp and in an awkward position. Legs bent, howling in pain. I looked at the limp figure, and I almost felt guilty. Almost. I walked over, then, she snapped at me. Her teeth collided with my ankle, and I screamed. With my other foot, I stomped it onto her neck, and she went limp. I heard a snap, the teeth came off my ankle, and the white wolf lay lifeless. I had killed Leah. My opponent was dead.

After several seconds, pain in my ankle came back. I sank to the ground, and grasped my ankle in my hand. The venom poured out of my cut, and into my palm. I gasped, in pain, and walked over to a tree, then sank against it. I closed my eyes, and waited for the fight to be over.


	20. Chapter 19:The Fight: Esme vs Seth

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while!! Been very busy with school and all that. ANYWAY!!! This next chapter will be the fight between Esme and Seth! Hope you like it!**

**Chapter 19: The Fight: Esme vs Seth**

I watched as a russet wolf leapt out of the trees at Edward. Not a half a second after, I was tackled to the ground by a charcoal black wolf, which I guessed was Seth. He barred his white teeth at me, and I growled kicking him off of me. He rolled, the got back up again, still growling.

The wolf jumped again, but I dodged him. Seth landed with a thud on the ground. As he reclaimed his position, he growled loudly. Snapping at me with his wolf teeth. Then he leapt, this time landing on me.

He scratched at my stomach, making deep gashes in it, that would take long to heal. I grabbed Seth's neck and threw him off. I heard a snap as he landed on the ground, and saw that his arm had broken. I smirked triumphantly a little.

The dog started walking towards me, still baring his teeth. I stepped back until I hit a tree, he leapt, but as he was in the air, he collided with my feet, and went flying. He flew across the field, hit a tree, and I ran over there at inhuman speed. I looked down, and saw a bleeding wolf, in a very awkward position. I smiled, and collapsed, but felt two cold arms catch me.

**SPOV (Seth)**

I drifted into the darkness that enclosed all around me. It took over all my senses, cutting off my hearing, smelling, and sight. Nothing was heard, said, or seen. Just darkness.

I fell deeper and deeper every moment, saying good-bye to my old life. I knew now I could be with my father. '_Good-bye my fellow pack' _were my last thoughts.


	21. Chapter 20: The Fight: Alice vs Quil

**Sorry it has been so long since I updated! I will try to start updating more this weekend!**

**Chapter 20: The Fight: Alice vs Quil**

A very light light gray wolf jumped at me, and Ianded on my back, snarling at the wolf. This must have been Quil. He snapped at my face, and I rolled over. I kept rolling until Quil hit a tree, and he whimpered. I growled again and picked him up, then, threw him across the field. He got up, and ran towards me again. I moved, and he hit a tree.

The dog roared, and slashed at me with his sharp paws. I kicked his nose, and broke it. Quil howled. He scratched me across the chest, deep. I screamed in pain, and kicked his stomach so he went flying. But Quil didn't give up.

He came charging back, and I moved again, but this time, he dodged me. I started to run through the woods, Quil straight on my trail. I heard howls of other wolves as I ran. Then, got an idea.

I climbed a tree, and a few moments after I got up there, the wolf screeched to a halt right below me. He sniffed his way over to the trunk, and howled before letting out a snarl. I jumped down and landed on his back. He howled a long, mournful cry of pain. I took this as a chance to take him down. I threw him against a tree, and I heard a snap as he landed funny on his leg. I growled, and he growled lowly straight back.

The mutt got up, and limped over to me. I kicked him again in the stomach, and he moaned. "Good-bye, mutt," I snarled, then grabbed him by the neck, and snapped it. I snickered down at the pathetic figure, then felt a cool, comforting arm around my shoulder.


	22. Chapter 21: The Fight: Rosalie vs Embry

**Sorry I haven't updated in so long!! Been busy!!! Thanks to all my wonderful reviewers!!! I promise I will be updating more from now on!!**

**Also note, I have no idea what color Embry is, so I'm just guessing here!!**

**Chapter 21: The Fight: Rosalie vs Embry**

I saw a flash of gray, then was smashed into a tree. I let out a large snarl, and leapt back at the huge wolf that I assumed to be Embry. He clawed at me and let a gash across my chest. I moaned in pain, but let it pass and continue to snarl at the mutt. If looks could kill, this wolf would be dead already. I lurched at him, and sent him flying into a tree, breaking it. I saw his gray fur start to turn a maroon color as he bled. I hissed at him as he got up off the tree, limping. But that didn't stop him.

He ran at me, fast a fierce. I was quicker, though. I moved out of the way, and moved to his side, then kicked him in his stomached. He whimpered, and snarled at me. Then, clawed at me, narrowly missing my hair, and scratching my back. I felt the blonde seep through into my hair, and roared. I leapt myself at him, sending both of us into the trees, the entire impact landing on his back. I growled in the mutt's face one last time, before snapping it's neck.

I watched as the life and light left the worthless wolves eyes, then turned on my heel, and walked away, smirking triumphantly.


	23. Chapter 22: The Fight: Paul vs Emmett

**Another update! I know, finally. Anyway! I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Chapter 22: The Fight: Paul vs. Emmett**

A silver wolf collided with me, and I let out an enraged snarl as I threw to wolf into the trees effortlessly. His back collided with it, and he whimpered, but got up and approached me slyly again.

We circled each other and he snapped at me, his teeth grazed my hand. I growled, and finally leapt at him. We rolled around on the ground, wrestling against each other, fighting to win. I rolled and crushed him into a tree, very hard, might I add. He howled, and attempted to get back up. But I pushed harder, and his back leg snapped.

He howled again, and I let go, taking a step back. He limply got up, and glared at me with that beetle black eyes. We kept eye contact, before I lunged at him, and bit into his neck.

The wolf let out a mournful cry, knowing it would die.

We know that a werewolf can not be changed into a vampire, so if it was bitten, the venom would go straight to his heart and stop it.

I waited a few moments, as I listened for the mutt's heart to stop. Only a few minutes later, the wolf let out one last whimper, as his coal eyes glazed over, and lost all life.

I got up, to see my gorgeous Rosalie leaned against a tree, smiling smugly. I ran over to her, or foreheads rested together.

"Are you alright?" I asked concerned, scanning her for any severe scratches. She nodded, then he gaze caught my hand, while I brushed her cheek.

She grabbed it, then let out a low growl. I held her face in my hands, and looked into those beautiful topaz eyes of her. She smiled, and I pressed my lips to hers. From then on our, everything was left behind us, as I pulled her close.


	24. Chapter 23: The Fight: Jasper vs Jared

**Ok!! Sorry I haven't updated lately, been very busy!! Sadly, this story is coming to close end tear. Only a few more chapters until my new story. My new story will most likely be called 'Tears in the Music'. To find out what it is about, read! Until then, here is the next chapter! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 23: The Fight: Jasper vs Jared**

A chestnut brown wolf collided with me and I threw him into a tree, growling. The wolf just growled back, watching me intently with those pitch black eyes. We circled each other, and I was the first to leap.

I grabbed the wolf's legs and swung him around He flung into the woods and whimpered from the impact of the ground. Blood was oozing out the his cuts, and it filled my nose with a horrid scent. My lips pulled back over my teeth as I snarled at the wolf, venom forming in my mouth.

He got up, limping, and slashed at me, cutting my leg. It stung, but I had to ignore it. I jumped at the wolf again, slamming him against a tree, and easily snapped the worthless mutt's neck.

I followed Alice's scent, and found her standing above another one of the wolves. I wrapped my arm around her, and she rested her delicate head on my shoulder. I kissed her hair, and she looked up at me with her beautiful topaz eyes. I kissed her softly, and held her into my chest. Perfectly content for the first time in a while.


	25. Chapter 24: The Fight: Carlisle vs Sam

**Ok! I know I haven't updated in FOREVER!!! So right now, I am going to finish of The Fight. That's right, two chapters at once!! Anyway, one more comment. Those of you who wanted Jared to be some strange color coughEviecough Sorry to disappoint you!!! Enjoy these next two chapters, and soon we shall be moving on to my next two stories.**

**Chapter 24: The Fight: Carlisle vs Seth**

I collided with the jet black dog, and was thrown back into a tree. His lips were pulled back as her snarled off me, and I pushed on his chest, sending him flying off me. He landed, rolled a bit, then got back up, staring at me with hateful jet black eyes.

He leapt again, and I dodged. Instead, he hit a tree, and I heard a snap. I could tell he hand broken his arm from the collision. He let out a howl, that turned into another snarl.

All around us I could hear the cries of the other wolves, and I hoped that my family would be okay. The full moon glowed above us, as Sam circled me.

He jumped again, this time he landed on my back. I gasped out in pain, and turned, grabbing the dog by the collar and throwing him off of me. He landed on the ground and whimpered in pain. I stepped on his chest, and pressed down until I heard a snap that assured me that I had broken a rib.

The mutt couldn't move anymore, I could tell it hurt too much. I grabbed by the throat again, twisted, and there was a final snap, before the dog's eyes closed.

I turned around, to see Esme starting to collapse. I ran over to her just in time to catch her, and she lifted her head up to see who it was. Then, she smiled. I lifted her up in my arms, so that I was carrying her bridal style, and set her down by a close tree. I inspected her, and found that Seth had bitten her. I picked her up in my arms again, and ran back to the house, leaving all the howls in the distance.


	26. Chapter 25: The Fight: Edward vs Jacob

**And now, for the moment you have all been waiting for... Edward vs Jacob!!**

**Chapter 25: The Fight: Edward vs Jacob**

The russet wolf collided with me and pinned me to the ground, snarling. _Time to die, leech._

I snarled back, then threw him off me, and got right back up. I prayed that Bella was okay, when out of nowhere, I felt a pain on my back. I fell to the ground, gasping in pain. The wolf jumped on me, and continued to tear me apart.

With all the strength I could muster, I kicked the wolf off, and then pinned him. He growled, and I heard a high pitched scream. My head snapped over, to see Bella getting bitten by the white wolf. I roared, and the mutt below me took this as a chance to attack. He pushed me off, and into a tree. I winced as the tree collided with my open cuts, and the wolf approached me, still growling.

I heard another small scream, and both the wolf and I looked over to see Bella staring at me with scared eyes. "Edward," she whimpered, and the wolf lunged again. With his impact, the tree broke and sent us flying into the forest.

He snarled from above me, and snapped. I closed my eyes and waited for the pain, but then felt the weight fly off of me. My eyes flew open, and I found my sweet angel crouched above me, growling at the broken mutt a few feet away.

She looked down at me, and her facial expression softened. I propped my self up off the ground, and she threw her arms around me, carefully avoiding my cuts.

"Thank god you're alright!" she sobbed, clutching me around my neck. I wrapped my arms around her tiny waist, and kissed her forehead. Over her shoulder, I saw two black eyes watching us with a pained expression. Slowly, the eyes grew dimmer and dimmer, until the lost all life.

I turned my attention back to Bella, and looked at her injury. "How's your ankle?" I asked, concerned.

She merely shrugged, "Fine, just sting a little."

"I want to have Carlisle check it." She nodded, and I scooped her up in my arms.

I ran her back to our family's home. The whole way there, I couldn't get those cold black eyes out of my mind. And there was one thing I knew for sure. That figure didn't die of blood lose or damage in this war, that was certain.

It was that night, Jacob Black had died of a broken heart.


	27. Author's Note: Please Read

**Author's Note **

**PLEASE READ!**

Well, my dear friends, I am sorry to say, this story has come to an end. I am currently writing the last two chapters, which will be posted together, and the epilogue that I plan to post later this week. There will be a sequel, which I shall be working on along with my other story, "Tears in the Music". For those of you who are interested, I urge you to read my new story, I always look forward to reviews!

The sequel will be called Black Night, and I hope to have it up soon. Here is a sneak preview:

_His cold, black eyes watched me, egging me to make a choice. It sounded more simple that it truly was. _

_The velvet voice of the only one I ever loved was telling me to stop, not to do it, to stay with him. And I wanted to, but couldn't. I couldn't loose him, so I had to choose the choice he once did._

_Why couldn't it end?_

You like? Please read the story, I know you will enjoy it!

My other story is called "Tears in the Music." It's AU to New Moon, where Bella asks Edward for some time after he comes back. It will be interesting to write, and I shall have it up soon. I urge you to read that too!

I would like to give out a special thanks. First, to my two good friends Evie and Nat, for supporting me throughout the story. Evie, thank you so much for helping me with the next to chapters, I owe you so much, and you will always be my best friend, and personal Alice Cullen.

Next, I would like to thank my other two friends, Lauren and Erin. You guys are the best, and thank you for supporting my writing no matter how much writers block I got. I really appreciate you standing behind me on the "I Hate Jacob" concept, and I couldn't thank you enough.

I would also like to take this time to thank all my awesome reviewers, who helped me keep this story going. I always loved to see that I got some reviews, and hope for ones on my future pieces too. I appreciate the support and tips for my writing, and will make sure to consider them in the future.

_Finally, _I would like to give an extra big thanks the rest of my crazy friends. You all support me so much in my writing and everything I write is basically dedicated to you guys. You rock, and I really hope you'll help me the rest of the way into my what I hope to be a writing career! For those of you Twilight readers who also read Harry Potter, I urge you to read my good friend Lauren's fanfiction, Ginny Weasley and the Deathly Hallows. I know she will do a marvelous job on it, and would love your support.

This concludes my authors note. I know, it's long, but you'll live. I hate to have to end this story, but not all good things last. I hope that all of you readers will continue to read my work, I really hope so! All you other writers, keep going at it! I really hope to see all who have supported me reviewing for my future stories. Enjoy the end of Blue Skies!

ForbiddenMemory


	28. Chapter 26: The Wedding

**Picture of everything on my profile! Special thanks to my personal Alice, Evie, for helping me with this chapter!!**

**Chapter 26: The Wedding**

"Alice," I groaned as the pixie-like vampire pulled back on my hair, making it even more tighter than I thought possible.

"Almost done!" she yelled, sticking in yet another pin.

Today, my life was going to change forever. I was officially marrying Edward Cullen, the only man I'd ever love. The thought gave me butterflies in my stomach, but the good kind.

We'd been through a lot Edward and I, but I could never love him less. He was my everything, and I owe him my own life.

"Done!" Alice explain, stepping back so I could get up and look at myself. As soon as I did, I gasped.

My hair was pulled into the tightest bun I've ever seen. It sat on top of my head, all of it pulled back, not a strand in my face. On top of my head, laid a beautiful tiara. It was silver with flowers and marquis, with one diamond in the center.

My necklace and earrings were breathtaking. The earrings dangled down in the shape of leaves, with pearls and a single diamond. The necklace had three flowers on it, also with pearls and diamonds. I absolutely loved them.

Lastly, there was my dress. It was simple, yet elegant. It was strapless with an A-line and flowed down, leaving a small trail. A design was embroidered on the top half, that hugged my chest. The same detailed design was on the flowing skirt, making the dress even more beautiful.

I spun around and hugged Alice tightly, "Oh, Alice, thank you so much!" She hugged me back and smiled.

"Anything for you Bella." I smiled, and she handed me the shoes. I groaned as I slipped them on my feet, hoping that I wouldn't fall in them like I would have as a human.

Alice left to go get changed, and Rosalie walked in. Rosalie looked absolutely gorgeous in her dress. It went down to her knees, and was an apple color. It was v-neck, with a band that went around her waist, that hugged her perfectly. Her silky blonde hair was curled to perfection and flowed nicely down to her elbows. Her shoes were two inches high, with diamonds going across the front strap, and two other straps that crossed.

"Wow, Rose," I said, "you look beautiful!"

She smiled and showed her straight white teeth, "Yes, but not where near as beautiful as the bride." My grin grew, and Esme came in.

Esme looked wonderful in her dress. It was a marine color, with a black rim that had a bow on it. Around her waist was a black band, with a row of silver squares on it. It was strapless, and come down to about her ankles. Her shoes had crossing straps and a bow where they met. Her caramel hair was curled, and pinned back into a ponytail. She beamed when she saw me, and embraced me.

"Oh Bella," she sighed, "I can't thank you enough for finding Edward. It makes us all so happy that your becoming apart of our family officially."

"Thanks Esme," and Alice came back in.

Alice, even as a pixie, couldn't have looked more marvelous. Her ink black hair was perfectly straight and barely touched her shoulder and looked perfect. Her dress was strapless too, and was floor length. She was acting as my maid of honored, and the dress couldn't have been more perfect. It Victorian Lilac color contrasted with her skin, and I couldn't be happier that she was here today.

"Ok, Bella, you ready?" she asked. I nodded, and she handed out our flowers.

Alice had used freesia and yellow roses for Rosalie and Esme, freesia and pink roses for her, and freesia and red roses for me. Blood red. It fit perfectly.

We left Alice's room, and headed outside, into the limo, much to my disappointment, and off to where we were to be married.

Alice had chosen a meadow, larger than Edward's and I's, just outside Forks. We raced off to there, me looking out the window in anticipation the entire time.

When we arrived, the driver opened the door, and I stepped out last. As soon as I did, I heard a familiar voice boom, "There she is!"

Emmett, walked over to me, and clapped me on the back. He looked handsome in his tux, with an apple red tie to match Rosalie's dress. "How does it feel to be getting married?" he asked me, a huge grin plastered on his face.

I smiled hugely, "Wonderful."

"Good to hear it!"

"Emmett!" Rosalie's sweet voice called, he looked at me, winked then stalked off to his wife.

I bit my lips nervously. "Don't be nervous," another familiar voice said. My head snapped to Jasper, and I bid him a small smirk. Jasper looked very handsome too. His tie was a lilac color, just like Alice's dress. She always had to have everything match. "It will all go fine," he assured, patting me on the shoulder, and heading off to find Alice.

"Bella!" Alice called. I sighed, then walked over to the entrance.

"It's time to start!" She said, bouncing. I laughed, and she nodded towards the orchestra. The wedding march started to play, and Rosalie entered with Emmett.

Carlisle and Esme entered next, Carlisle wearing his tux and a Marine blue tie to match Esme.

I took a deep breath as Alice entered with Jasper, the best man. My turn was next.

With one last heavy breath, I stepped out onto the trail, and stifled a gasp.

I was walking down a long walkway, it ended at the foot of a waterfall. An arch stood over where Edward and I would be wed, navy blue streamers and white hanging off. The isle I was walking down was white, streamers hanging on chairs closest to the isle. The only other guests besides the Cullens was the Denali clan, and they were all smiling at me. Tanya was performing the ceremony, and she stood at the altar, watching me.

Lastly, I looked at Edward, and stifled a gasp. His bronze hair was blowing in the wind, his golden orbs focused only on me. His skin contrasted wonderfully with his black tux, taking my breath away. Well, that is if I needed to breath.

Our gazes locked and never moved, my eyes only for him. I barely noticed that I had reached the end of the isle, but I gave Edward my hand, my eyes still not inverting from him, and the priest started.

The ceremony went by in a blur, and soon it was time for Edward to say his vows.

"It is not an easy task, falling in love. I realized that the first day I met you Bella. My family always knew that I would fall in love with someone, but they never expected me to fall in love with a human. When I met you, it felt as though a meteor had shot across the sky, lighting up the world and I was able to see for the first time in a while. It seemed as if my long dead heart was beating again, and I never wanted to live without that feeling. You mean more to me than life itself Bella, and I would do anything in the world for you. You are everything I am, and I love you more than anything I could ever imagine."

If I could cry, my cheeks would be stained with tears. My lips ached to have his on them, but I had to control myself. His words meant so much to me, and as he slipped the ring on my finger I realized it was my turn.

"When I first moved to Forks, I would have never believed that I would be apart of something as perfect as you. You intrigued me and I craved your company constantly. Sometimes I am afraid that I will wake up and Charlie will tell me that it never happened, and it was my first day again. Edward, I love you so much that it nearly killed me, but I would never be able to live without you. Without you, I am hollow. Just a shell and a lost being. I was so happy when you proposed to me that I didn't have a second thought. I love you, and I don't want you to ever forget that."

I slid the ring onto his finger as he beamed at me with so much love I nearly melted.

"Do you, Edward Anthony Mason Cullen take Isabella Marie Swan to be your lawfully wedded wife?" Tanya asked Edward, his eyes still locked with mine.

"I do," he said in his velvet voice.

"And do you, Isabella Marie Swan, take Edward Anthony Mason Cullen to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do."

"I know pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride." Edward didn't hesitate. His lips crushed mine, his arm around my waist. I wrapped my arms around his neck as people cheered, I heard a wolf whistle and I was almost positive that it was Emmett. Edward scooped me up in his arms, and he brought me down the isle carrying me bridal style. At the end of the trail, we finally broke apart but our gazes stayed locked.

We went to the limo that would take us to the Cullen house for the reception. Edward's arms were wrapped around me as I sat on his lap and tucked my head under his chin.

"I love you Isabella Marie Cullen," he whispered. I smirked.

"I love you too, Edward Anthony Mason Cullen," I murmured back, pressing my face into his chest.

He lifted my chin up with his finger and kissed my lips tenderly. "You look gorgeous," he breathed in my faced, and I smiled.

He whispered in my ear, in his most velvet tone, "Remind me to thank Alice." I giggled, and he kissed my cheek.

"We're here," he announced. I sighed, and Edward let us out.


	29. Chapter 27: The Reception

**Sorry to say, this is the last official chapter before the epilogue! I hope you've enjoyed the story, and I really hope you will all read the sequel! Now, it is time for the reception.**

**Chapter 27: The Reception**

I almost went into shock at the sight of the inside of the Cullen home. Alice had gone overboard, and I mean _overboard._ Off each chair, hung three balloons. Two navy, one white, and whatever color the balloon was, the string was the opposite. The strings were twisted, and the same decoration hung off the walls.

The lights were dimmed, and in the corner sat Edward's stereo system. Next to it, something was covered with a blanket, that had roses on top of it and a few more balloon decorations. The living room was cleared out for a dance floor, and I had to refrain from rolling my eyes at the pile of presents in the corner.

"Alice went overboard," Edward observed.

"Yeah," I agreed. But that's when Alice came bouncing over to me and hugged me.

"Oh Bella!" she said, practically bouncing up and down, "I am so happy!" I laughed and hugged her back, giving her a tight squeeze before letting go. At that instant, a pair of muscular arms picked me up and crushed me.

"Hey sis!" Emmett boomed, squeezing me so tight I got the unneeded breath knocked out of me. "How are you feeling?" he asked, setting me down.

"I just got the breath knocked straight out of me, but otherwise I'm alright," I gasped. He laughed, and stalked off. I rolled my eyes in his direction, but softened as two familiar cold arms wrapped around my waist.

"Esme's very excited," he whispered, his breath tickling my ear. I focused on Esme's thoughts and found out he was right; she was nearly jumping for joy. I laughed, and turned to wrap my arms around him.

"Ok!" Alice's high, bell-like voice called over a speaker, "It's time for the bride and groom's first dance!" she yelled. I sighed, and Edward led me to the dance floor.

My arms wrapped around his neck, his around my waist, as we began to sway to the familiar sound of Clair De Lune. I smirked, and rested my head on his chest. Perfectly content. His cheek pressed into my hair, and I closed my eyes, savoring the sweet moment.

We danced to a few more songs, before it was time for the father/daughter dance. Carlisle walked over to me, and Edward let me go. Carlisle smiled, and I grabbed one hand in his. His other hand rested on my waist, and I rested my hand on his shoulder. The song I Learned From You by Miley Cyrus and Billy Ray Cyrus started to fill the area.

_I didn't wanna listen, to what you were saying._

_I thought that I knew all I need to know._

_I didn't realize that somewhere inside me_

_I knew you were right, but I didn't say so._

Carlisle watched me with a small smile on his face, and I just stared back. He was my father, he always had been. He'd healed my wounds, and done so much for me. I owed him much more than just a dance.

_I can take care of myself, yeah you taught me well._

_I learned from you that I do not crumble._

_I learned that strength is something you choose._

_All of the reasons, I keep on believing._

_There's no question, that's a lesson, I learned from you._

Carlisle spun me around, and I laughed lightly, bringing my hand back into his. We continued to twirl around the dance floor, admiring each other as a daughter should admire her father.

_We always don't agree on_

_what is the best way_

_to get to the place, that we're going from here._

_But I can really trust you, and give you the distant,_

_to make your decisions, without any fear._

_I'm grateful for all the times_

_you opened my eyes._

Out of the corner of my eye, I caught Edward twirling Esme and she was laughing. I smiled, and looked back at Carlisle. He spun me again, catching me as I faced him again. My grin grew.

_I learned from you that I do not crumble._

_I learned that strength is something you choose._

_All of the reasons, I keep on believing._

_There's no question, that's a lesson, I learned from you._

_You taught me to stand on my own_

_and I'm thankful for that._

_It saved me, it made me,_

_and now that I'm looking back._

We slowed down, and just started to sway. Carlisle's eyes were soft as he watched me. '_Thank you, Bella.' _He thought to me. I looked at him questioningly, '_For making Edward happy._' My questioning gaze turned into a smile, and we continued to dance.

_I learned from you that I do not crumble._

_I learned that strength is something you choose._

_All of the reasons, I keep on believing._

_There's no question, that's a lesson, I learned from you._

_I learned from you that I do not crumble._

_I learned that strength is something you choose._

_All of the reasons, I keep on believing._

_There's no question, that's a lesson, I learned from you._

_I learned from you._

Carlisle smiled and kissed my cheek as the song ended, I smiled at him, then retreated towards Edward. He brought me into his arms, and whispered, "I have a surprise for you."

I glanced at him curiously, and he winked before leading me off to the corner. Where the blanket covered structure used to be, now stood his piano in all it's glory.

He sat down at the bench, and I slid next to him. He lifted up to cover, then brought his hands down to the keys. I was vaguely aware that all eyes were on us, because my gaze lied intently on Edward.

Edward's hands started to skim across the keys and a large smile broke out across my face. The melody was smooth and soft, quite and soothing. My lullaby.

His eyes looked up at me, and he smirked to, locking our gazes for a few seconds before looking back at the keys. I rested my head on his shoulder and closed my eyes. He kissed my forehead and continued to play.

The sweet sound filled the room, drowning out everyone's thoughts and leaving Edward and I in our own peaceful world.

When the song finally ended, I slid my eyes open and tilted my head back to look at Edward. He was already gazing at me, and I smiled. He pressed his lips to mine for a brief second, and then pulled back.

"Thank you," I whispered, he grinned lopsidedly.

"My pleasure, milady," he breathed, his scent swarming me.

The rest of the reception Edward and I mostly danced, then it was time for the toasts. Since Jasper had been the best man, Edward decided that Emmett could do the toasts.

We held the drinks in our hands, which was actually blood, and Emmett raised his, taping on it with a spoon. "Well, um," he said uncomfortably, "I guess it time for me to do the toasts." He cleared his throat, and looked at everyone.

"I've known Edward a long time, and the idea of him falling in love with a human seemed absurd at first. It wasn't much later, though, that I started to love Bella as a sister too. She was the best human this family could ask for; sweet, caring, and easy to embarrass." I smiled sheepishly, and looked down at my feet. "She still is," Emmett corrected, looking at me. We laughed. "I recognized the change in Edward immediately, including the rise in temper." I giggled, knowing perfectly well about Edward and his easy temper. "But everything else was a good thing. We all love Bella very much, and I am proud to call her my sister." he sighed, "Even though she did beat me at arm wrestling."

"I'm still a newborn Emmett, you'll beat me one day!" I yelled, he laughed a said, "You just wait." I grinned, and Edward squeezed my hand.

"I guess what I am trying to say is," he paused and raised his glass, "to Bella and Edward."

"To Bella and Edward." Edward and I clinked our glasses together, and drank. I smacked me lips, and Edward chuckled, kissing my cheek.

The rest of the reception went by quickly. I soon threw my bouquet, for a reason I did not know, and could not help but laugh when I found out that Tanya caught it.

Soon, Edward and I were to leave for our honeymoon. We said good-bye to our family, and drove off, extremely happy. For the first time in years, things were just the way they were supposed to be.


	30. Epilogue

**I am sad to say, the time has come for the end of the story. Yes, I know, it's sad, but true. This is the finalization of my story: the epilogue. I do hope you like it, it shall be written in third person. The song is As Long As You're Mine from Wicked the Musical. Enjoy, and I shall post a last authors note when the sequel, Black Night, is posted!**

**Epilogue**

Stars gleam above two lovers that sit on the balcony of a hotel in Paris. The two newly weds sit there, savoring each others company.

His arms are wrapped around her waist, securing her tight against his hard as stone body. Her scent fills his nostrils and makes him smile against her silky hair.

Her arms are around his neck, her head rests on his cold shoulder. Her perfect lips form into a grin as she presses her face farther into his chest.

His pale white finger lifts her chin so he can stare at her stunning topaz pools. His lips form around her's and make it hard for them to breathe.

_Kiss me too fiercely,_

_hold me too tight._

_I need help breathing,_

_you're with me tonight._

The kiss grows more passionate as he presses his body against her's, and their hands tangle into it's other's hair. Their lips move erratically together, expressing every bit of passion they have out.

He picks up her up, and takes her into their suite. He sets her down on the bed and hovers over her frail body, trailing butterfly kisses along her neck.

_My wildest dreamings,_

_could not foresee._

_Lying beside you,_

_with you wanting me._

She fumbles with the bottons on his dress shirt as his lips crush back onto her's, taking her breathe away once again. His shirt falls to the floor and she runs her hands over his freezing chest, but her cold touch burns him with desire for her.

"You are so stunningly beautiful, my love," he whispers in his velvety voice in between kisses.

"I love you," she murmurs back, clasping their hands together.

_And just for this moment,_

_as long as you're mine._

_I've lost all resistance,_

_and crossed some border line._

Shining with their intertwined fingers were two wedding rings. Both silver, his bearing the words 'My Lion' and hers reading 'My Lamb'.

The lion and the lamb, that's who they are and would be for the rest of eternity. Their love is unbreakable, that is undeniable. Though complete opposites they may be, they complete each other.

He brings her to the stars as they become one again, and then fall into a peaceful silence.

_And if it turns out,_

_it's over too fast._

_I'll make every last moment last,_

_as long as you're mine. _

He knows it had been a terrible mistake to leave her those months ago. Deep in his heart, he knows that he should just stay away. He knows that he is endangering her every moment he is there, yet he stays.

His hand strokes her soft hair as he thinks about her. All his thoughts revolve around his love for her, and how much she means to him. She is his meteor, the only light he has in his dark life.

_Maybe I'm brainless,_

_maybe I'm wise._

_But you've got me seeing,_

_through different eyes._

She knows that it is dangerous to love him, she knows that she should have been afraid of him. But she wasn't, she loves him more than anything. She gave up her soul for him, and doesn't want it back. She has eternity with the only one she loves, and she asks for nothing else.

Her eyes close as she listens to his steady breathing. Her face presses into his chest, her head is tucked underneath his marble chin. She kisses his bare chest, leaving a hot trail wherever she touches.

_Somehow I've fallen,_

_under your spell._

_And somehow I'm feeling,_

_it's up that I fell._

Her lips pull up into a smile as she looks up at him with loving butterscotch eyes. He stares right back, admiring how much of an angel she is to him. He ducks his head down again, and presses his lips to hers, falling under her trance.

_Every moment,_

_as long as you're mine._

_I'll wake up my body,_

_and make up for lost time._

Her arms wrap around his neck, pulling him closer to her. He obliges, pressing himself against her freezing skin. She moans, and their hands tangle into each other's hair again.

_Say there's no future,_

_for us as a pair._

_And though, I may know,_

_I don't care._

They both know there will be danger in the future, but still, this moment belonged to them and them only. Let the Volturi come for them, they will be alright. They love each other, and share an unbreakable bond. That was enough.

_Just for this moment,_

_as long as you're mine._

_Come be how you want to,_

_and see how bright we shine._

Edward and Bella. They may be the greatest love story ever told. From a tracker chasing Bella to the streets of Phoenix, to Edward leaving to protect the one he loves after telling her a terrible lie, and ending in the escape from it all.

A human and a vampire. Two complete opposites. He was cold, with a dead heart and a hidden happiness. She was warm, possessing a beating heart that she wanted him to have.

Even though they did fit together, fate saw behind what they were on the outside, and brought them together.

_Borrow the moonlight,_

_until it is through._

_And I'll right be here,_

_holding you._

His arms are wrapped around her frail body, stopping her from moving an inch.

"I love you, Bella," Edward whispers in her ear, sending a chill down her spine.

"I love you, too," Bella says back, sliding her eyes close and moving closer to him.

The moon descends, turning into a day much like the one on the day they fell in love, underneath the clear blue skies.

_As long as you're mine._


	31. Playlist and Sequel!

**This is the playlist for this story. And I would also like to say that Black Night's first chapter has been posted! Try listening to some of these songs, they are very good!**

**Chapter 1 - - Whisper by Evanescence**

**Chapter 2 - - October by Evanescence**

**Chapter 3 - - The Book of My Life by Sting**

**Chapter 4 - - Pain Killer by Turin Brakes**

**Chapter 5 - - To Love a Woman by Enrique Iglesias**

**Chapter 6 - - Broken by 12 Stones**

**Chapter 7 - - Like a Prayer by Madonna**

**Chapter 8 - - Before the Dawn by Evanescence**

**Chapter 9 - - One I Love by Cold Play**

**Chapter 10 - - On the Ride by Aly and Aj**

**Chapter 11 - - Jump In The Fire by Metallica**

**Chapter 12 - - Beauty and the Beast**

**Chapter 13 - - Nobody's Fool by Avril Lavigne**

**Chapter 14 - - So Small by Carrie Underwood**

**Chapter 15 - - Easy Ride by Madonna**

**Chapter 16 - - All I Ask of You from Phantom of the Opera**

**Chapter 17 - - My Immortal by Evanescence**

**The Battle - - My Last Breath by Evanescence**

**Chapter 26 - - The Rose by Bette Milder**

**Chapter 27 - - I Learned From You and In A Second by Billy Ray Cyrus, Miley Cyrus, and Aly and Aj**

**Epilogue - - As Long As You're Mine from Wicked **


End file.
